Stand in the Rain
by klarolineepiclove
Summary: After the deadly shooting at Tree Hill High, Brooke Davis flees her hometown for the rainy environment of Forks, Washington, hoping to banish her guilt and fear, and start over from scratch. What she didn’t count on was the pull she felt toward fellow stu
1. Prologue

Stand In The Rain

Summary: After the deadly shooting at Tree Hill High, Brooke Davis flees her hometown for the rainy environment of Forks, Washington, hoping to banish her guilt and fear, and start over from scratch. What she didn't count on was the pull she felt toward fellow student Edward Cullen. And when she finds herself pulled into the secretive world of his family, will she finally get her wish? Or will her past come back to haunt her?

Author's Notes: No bashing please! Lol. I am a huge huge Bella/Edward shipper, but this idea has been gnawing at the back of my head for months, so I had to put it down on paper. Kristen Stewart is a great Bella, but I personally always pictured Sophia Bush as I was reading the books.

Timeline: Set after Twilight: Bella left for Jacksonville with Renee and Phil (unrealistic, I know, but I need it for the storyline).

00000000000000000000000000000000

Prologue

_Brooke, it's me. Again. Look…I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said--I was just…I don't know. We're all worried about you, Pretty Girl. Wondering…when you're coming home. Please call me back, Brooke. We've got to talk._

BEEP.

"Message deleted."

Brooke Davis flipped her cell phone shut, her fingers tracing its blue cover before tossing it into her open suitcase. She sighed, running her hands over her jean-clad legs, and looked around her newly-rented apartment. The walls were painted a light blue, faded with wear and tear. A long mahogany bar separated the kitchen from the living room, and a short hallway led to the bathroom and bedroom. Her scarce furnishings--a couch and loveseat, two armchairs, a few end tables, her kitchen table and chairs--were arranged throughout the place. Her large, circular bed was against the wall in the bedroom, along with her dresser and vanity table.

Boxes of knickknacks, clothes, dishes and other such objects were piled all over the apartment, waiting to be unpacked.

It was funny how her whole life could be packed away in boxes and moved to a different time zone in just a short week.

She rose to her feet and crossed the small distance from the couch to the window. She hugged her arms to her chest as she leaned against the wall. "A new start," she whispered.

She pressed her forehead against the glass and let her eyes wonder across the rainy landscape of Forks, Washington.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Short and sweet! So, I know it's not much right now, but we needed the intro to get into the main story. Please read and review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter One

Stand In The Rain

Chapter One

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke slid her car into a spot in front of Forks High School. She put the car in park and looked through her swiping windshield wipers at the institution, inwardly cringing as she spotted all the multi-colored raincoats hurrying inside. "Does it ever /stop/ raining?," she muttered, taking the key from the ignition and tossing them into her purse. Sighing, she threw the hood of her raincoat up and left the car, dashing towards the entrance.

She could feel the curious stares that followed her as she headed towards the main office, and knew that the news of a new student had already circulated through the school. She pushed open the double glass doors to the office and lowered her hood, shaking the rain from her hair. The receptionist looked up from her paperwork as Brooke approached the counter, a polite smile on her face. Her nameplate said Mrs. Cope.

"Hi," Brooke said, smiling. "I'm Brooke Davis."

The red-headed woman nodded, her polite smile quickly turning into one of welcome. "Of course, your father was here last week to enroll you," she said, sifting through the papers in front of her. " I have your school schedule here somewhere." She withdrew a neatly typed piece of paper and presented it to Brooke. A sad smile now graced her face as she patted Brooke's hand. "I heard about the…incident…at your last school, dear. What a tragedy."

Brooke felt her smile falter.

"Don't feel that you can't come to anyone here if you need to talk, Brooke. Whether it be me, the principal, or the guidance counselor--the door is always open."

Brooke took a deep breath and nodded, holding her smile firmly in place on her face. "Thanks, Mrs. Cope," she said, disentangling her hand and taking the schedule. "I'll remember that."

Mrs. Cope nodded and sat down. "Enjoy your first day, dear. And welcome to Forks."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_This day is never going to end._

Brooke followed a group of students towards the cafeteria, wishing for just a hint of sunshine to peek through the gray clouds.

"Did it rain a lot in Tree Hill?"

She looked at the girl who had asked the question--Angela Webber. She had been in three of Brooke's classes so far and had kindly offered to be her guide on her first day. An attractive, mousey girl with dark hair and glasses, Angela reminded Brooke a great deal of Hayley--which led her to remember everyone else, like that stupid Six Degrees of Separation game--so she quickly blocked it out.

"Never like this," she answered, smiling.

Angela nodded, pulling down her hood as they entered the cafeteria, Brooke quickly following suit. "I guess you get used to it after awhile," she said, walking towards the lunch line and taking her spot. "You kind of have to. Not much choice in the matter."

They stood together in comfortable silence, which Brooke soaked up immediately. She'd never realized what it was like to be the new girl, especially in a town this small. She'd been answering questions all day--and praying that no one would dare ask the one she knew everyone was dying to. It didn't slip her attention that most--if not all--of Forks High School knew about the deadly shooting at Tree Hill High. She knew that it was what was whispered behind notebooks and cupped hands. Who wouldn't want to know?

An insider's perspective.

Brooke shook her head, clearing her mind of such thoughts and let her eyes wander across the cafeteria. Already she could make out the social cliques that populated every school system. The bookish students sat at a table near the window, textbooks and notes spread between themselves and their lunch trays. The jocks and cheerleaders-- the clique that Brooke herself had belonged to--sat in the center of the room, laughing and joking loudly. The "in-betweens"--the students that belonged to no certain clique but could easily fit in any of them--congregating around several tables, conversing and joking easily.

Brooke recognized all of them, and for the first time in her life, wondered where exactly she would fit in.

Her gaze continued to travel the length of the cafeteria until finally settling on two lone figures sitting in the back of the room. Brooke's breath caught in her throat.

She'd never seen anyone quite like this pair. They were stunning--and not just a wow-look-at-them way, but a drop-everything-and-openly-stare thing.

Every feature was perfect--perfectly arched cheekbones, flawless skin--through frighteningly pale. The girl was built like a ballerina, with a figure so slender Brooke felt she could lose a pound or two. Her black hair was cut short, pointing in every direction, and it seemed a sharp contrast to her pale complexion.

The boy next to her was also slender, but his muscles could easily be seen beneath the gray sweater he wore. His hair--an odd shade of bronze--was tousled as if he'd run his fingers through it all morning.

Both of them had deep circles under their eyes as if sleep had alluded them for days.

Brooke arched her eyebrow as she watched them quietly converse with each other, and finally turned to her companion. "Hey, Angela. Who are those two?"

Angela turned to look just as the bronze haired boy turned his head in their direction. His eyes locked with Brooke's and she felt a surge of electricity course through her body. She averted her eyes quickly, ruffled, and craned her neck towards Angela.

"That's Edward and Alice Cullen," she said quiety, also avoiding looking directly at the people in question. "They're brother and sister, and they're seniors, like us."

"Why are they sitting by themselves? Are they waiting for someone?"

Angela shook her head as she picked up a tray and began to peruse the line up of food. "No, they've just always been kind of by themselves. Not mean or anything like that, just…distant. Kind of like they don't really feel like they fit in anywhere. Their older siblings were like that too. They graduated last year. They were all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife. She couldn't have kids or something like that, so she took in her niece and nephew and then they adopted the other three. They all moved here from Alaska a few years ago."

Brooke nodded, listening, as she peeked at the two of them from the corner of her eye. Their heads were bent close together as they talked intently, their lips moving at an almost rapid speed. _Edward Cullen._ Brooke recognized the feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Old Brooke"--since she was starting over, she'd begun to refer to her in-Tree Hill self this way--was rearing her head at the attractive boy. But something was different. She couldn't quite place it, but it was almost a magnetic pull she was feeling.

She shook her head, chuckling inwardly. A magnetic pull. She'd obviously been watching too much Sci-Fi.

She grabbed her food and followed Angela to a table in the center of the cafeteria--the "in-between" table--and smiled as introductions were made. She settled herself into a seat and answered the questions that were asked. How she liking Forks? Was it terribly different from Tree Hill?

She pretended not to notice when several of the boys at the table scooted their chairs closer to hers, or how the girls angled themselves towards her in order to include themselves in the conversation. She was quickly invited to a get together at the beach in La Push that would take place in a few weeks, and Brooke silently wondered how it would work when it always rained. Jessica Stanley--a girl with curly hair and an artificial smile Brooke was all too familiar with--spoke to Angela about a shopping trip to Port Angeles, and quickly extended the offer to Brooke.

"It's not a huge town or anything but it a WAY better place to shop then here," she said.

Brooke smiled and nodded. "Sure. I never pass up an opportunity to shop."

Jessica quickly launched into shopping plans, detailing stores and distances in between, ensuring enough time to visit them all.

All the while Brooke was listening, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Someone's gaze was burning a hole in her back. She glanced over her shoulder, and was shocked when the topaz eyes of Edward Cullen met her own. Once again, that jolt of electricity hit her like a freight train. Her heart leapt into her throat and she quickly turned away, feeling the blush that now covered her face. What the hell WAS that?

It was almost like it hurt to look at him. Her heart sped up to the point of anxiety, making it hard to breathe. She'd never had a guy create this kind of response in her. Not even Lucas--there it was again, that pang in her heart--could make her feel this way. And she hadn't even TALKED to him yet.

She heard her name being called, and raised her eyes to Jessica's anxious face. "I asked if 4'o clock Saturday would work for you."

Brooke smiled and nodded. "Sure. That'd be great."

The conversations continued to go on around her and she tried her best to pay attention. But that burning gaze on her back continued to capture her attention, and she glanced at her watch, counting down the minutes until lunch was over.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Last class of the day._

Brooke nearly rejoiced loudly right there outside of the classroom as she said goodbye to Angela. One more 45 minute class and her first day as the new girl would officially be over.

She made her way to the teacher's desk--Mrs. Valler--and introduced herself.

"Of course, Miss Davis," the bushy-haired, bi-spectacled woman said, smiling. "You've been the talk of the town for the last week. Welcome to English Literature. I trust your first day hasn't been too horrible?"

Brooke smiled and shook her head. "No, it's been great."

Mrs. Valler nodded. "Good. Uh, there's an empty seat in the second row, dear."

Brooke thanked her and turned to find her seat--

Only to be met with a pair of familiar topaz eyes. Edward Cullen sat to the right of her empty desk and his gaze bore into her own.

Her heart leapt into her throat.

This was going to be a long 45 minutes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thanks! Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**Okay. So I'm totally lame. I have had the next two chapter just sitting on my bookshelf, waiting to be typed and uploaded…and they gathered dust. I am ashamed!! Please don't hate me!**

**Where we left off:**

_"Of course, Miss Davis," the bushy-haired, bi-spectacled woman said, smiling. "You've been the talk of the town for the last week. Welcome to English Literature. I trust your first day hasn't been too horrible?"_

_Brooke smiled and shook her head. "No, it's been great."_

_Mrs. Valler nodded. "Good. Uh, there's an empty seat in the second row, dear."_

_Brooke thanked her and turned to find her seat--_

_Only to be met with a pair of familiar topaz eyes. Edward Cullen sat to the right of her empty desk and his gaze bore into her own._

_Her heart leapt into her throat._

_This was going to be a long 45 minutes._

**As always, thanks to the reviewers! You guys are AWESOME!!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Deep breathes, Davis. This is not a huge thing._

Brooke repeated his mantra to herself as she watched the clock with anxious eyes. Fifteen more minutes. She could certainly last a lousy fifteen minutes without having a complete anxiety attack, couldn't she?

She dared a quick glance at the boy who sat next to her, and averted her gaze when she saw that his eyes were fixed on her.

_Not likely_.

What was this guy's deal? He hadn't said one word to her—no introduction, no welcome-to-Forks- but every time she braved a peek, those eyes of his were transfixed on her. _Gloriously intense eyes…_ She bit her bottom lip and glanced at Edward Cullen again.

To her relief, his gaze was now directed out the window, where the downpour of rain made a series of designs on the glass as it poured down. His flawless face was a mask of frustration like he was bothered by a problem he couldn't find the solution to. His bronze hair grazed his forehead, and Brooke clenched her hands into fists to resist the urge to brush it away. It's copper tone stood out so clearly against his pale skin…

He turned his head then, back to her, and their eyes met. That surge coursed through her again, and she felt her heart in her throat. She smiled softly at him, lifting her fingers from the desk in a half-hearted wave. Her breath caught when a small, crooked smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

_DEEP breathes, Davis. One, two, three…_

She avoided the gaze of Edward Cullen the rest of the period, not trusting herself to not make a fool of herself. She breathed a sigh of relief when the bell rang, signifying the end of class. Edward was out of his seat and through the door before she could react, and she sat in stunned silence for a long moment.

Mrs. Valler's voice shook her out of her confused state. "I hope we didn't move too fast for you, Brooke," she said, walking towards her desk. "I know first days can be a bit overwhelming, especially when you're so new to town." Brooke smiled and stood up, pulling her bag onto her shoulder. "Um…about your old school…I don't think I have to tell you that it's a secret around here, what happened there." Brooke stiffened, and Mrs. Valler shook her head. "It will never be brought up in this class. I can't begin to imagine what such an experience was like, but I can imagine how hard it is to overcome. The last thing you need is to be bombarded with questions from students who just want a juicy inside scoop. I'd like to help in any way I can, Brooke, if you need it. And I do promise that it will never be a subject of discussion. Alright?"

Brooke nodded, relaxing. "Thanks," she murmured, smiling at the woman before heading towards the door.

She entered the hallway, eyes scanning the crowds for a flash of copper-colored hair, and she immediately reprimanded herself for it. She smiled as Jessica caught up to her and she let herself be drawn into the conversation of shopping this weekend.

The rest of the afternoon passed by slowly, and as she stepped into the rain at the end of the day, she let out a sigh of relief. The first day was done. She had conquered, and come out unscathed.

Well…maybe not COMPLETELY unscathed.

Because as she caught sight of Edward Cullen climbing into the driver's side of a silver Volvo, her heart began to race. And she knew she was in trouble.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where's Forks?"

Brooke smiled at the dubious tone at the other end of the line. Marvin "Mouth" McFadden was the first phone call from Tree Hill that she had answered, and as soon as his teasing voice reached her ears, she was glad she did.

"About an hour or two from Seattle. You should see this place, Mouth. It makes Tree Hill look like Chicago. And it rains all the time."

"How'd you hear of it?"

Brooke popped a piece of fortune cookie into her mouth. She sat at her kitchen table amidst bubble-wrapped plates and Chinese food take-out boxes. "My dad had business here a few years ago. He got to be good friends with a few of the locals, like the sheriff and school board members and all that. Always said that this was the town to go to when you wanted to start over completely. Which, I'm finding, is a lie. Gossip travels faster than herpes here."

Mouth laughed. "God, I miss you, Brooke. You have no idea. This town isn't the same without you here." He paused a long moment before he spoke again, lowering his voice. "You know no one is mad at you or anything, right? We don't want you to think you're hated or something like that. You just took of so fast after the funeral, without any word or anything. To be honest, we're still trying to figure out WHY you left in the first place."

Brooke sighed, shifting the rice with her chopsticks. "I just…needed a break, you know? Sort things out. Get my head cleared. I know I left real unexpectedly but I wasn't really…helping anybody, being there. I wasn't a part of it."

"Yes, you were," Mouth insisted.

"I wasn't, Mouth. And you know that that was the whole point." She pushed her food away, appetite gone. "Look, I've got to go. There's still a lot left to unpack and we both have school. You sooner than me. So I think we should both call it a night."

She heard Mouth sigh. "Yeah, I guess you're right. There's only so long you can hold off the real world, right?" He sighed a long, tired sigh. "Just…don't completely disappear, Brooke. Okay? We couldn't take it."

Brooke swallowed the sob in her throat and clenched her eyes shut against the onslaught of tears that threatened to fall. "Okay…I promise I won't. Just…pass on the word that I'm okay. I promise I'll call everybody soon." She quietly said goodbye to her friend, and as she snapped the phone shut, finally allowed herself to break.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke began to sense a pattern of sorts by her third day at Forks High.

She was always greeted by Jessica Stanley as she walked in the doors. Angela was her constant companion as the day toiled on. Tyler Crowley, Eric Yorkie and Mike Newton were the comic relief as they bickered and flirted with her at lunch. And Edward Cullen…

Well, Edward Cullen was certainly a part of the pattern. She was just completely clueless as to where.

Everyday, she sat with her back to him and his pixie-like sister at lunch. And everyday she could feel the heat of his stare burn identical holes into her back.

She sat in silence next to him in their one class together, barely daring a glance in his direction in fear that his gaze would make her shiver.

He still had not said a word to her…until today.

She sat in her seat as she waited for class to begin, absentmindedly examining her cuticles, wondering if the mall she was journeying to this weekend had a nail salon, when a musical voice to her right made her start.

"Hello."

She jumped slightly, turning towards the voice she'd not yet heard but was embarrassed to admit she'd fantasized about time and time again.

Edward sat with his body facing her, the most beautiful crooked smile on his angelic face.

She stared at him, dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen. You're Brooke Davis?"

Brooke finally recovered and swiped at a stray hair that grazed her cheek, wishing that she had done more with it than just pull it back into ponytail. "Yeah. I'm…I'm Brooke."

Edward nodded, his smile growing slightly. "Welcome to Forks," he said softly, nodding at her as Mrs. Varner entered the room and called everyone's attention.

Brooke stared at him a moment, mouth slightly ajar, before snapping it shut and turning towards the front of the classroom. _Oh. My. God._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Now THIS was a place that made sense.

Brooke walked through the shopping center of Port Angeles, a small smile on her face. Shopping made sense. There were no underlying questions other than credit or debit. No pair of amber eyes that made her shiver to her toes. There was just Brooke, her shopping bag, newly done nails, and her credit card.

"What's so amusing?" Angela asked, chuckling.

Brooke shrugged. "Just enjoying the day. Any day with shopping and a manny-peddy is a good day."

"I know, right?" Jessica giggled in agreement as the three maneuvered their way to a bench outside a department store, their purchases strewn around their feet. They stretched out their legs, unwrapping their deli sandwiches in the process.

"So…was you old town anything like Forks?" Angela asked, cringing as she pulled a strip of bacon from her sandwich.

Brooke laughed softly, reaching over and plucking the bacon from the wrapper before popping it into her mouth. "It's bigger. Not by much, but bigger. And the sun shines a lot." She sighed as she chewed, her face saddened. "I miss the sun," she mumbled.

Angela smiled sympathetically. "You get used to it, I promise. Before too long, you won't even notice all the rain. And the sun does shine every now and then." She wiped her fingers on a napkin, laughing at the disbelief on Brooke's face. "So, you're basically saying that Tree Hill is a little Podunk town where nothing happens?"

Brooke shrugged her shoulders and nodded, chewing intently. The food, however, turned bitter in the mouth at Jessica's next question.

"Well, apart from the shooting, right?"

"Jess," Angela warned softly, shaking her head.

Brooke forced her mouthful down her throat and swept at her bangs absentmindedly, avoiding their gazes. She knew it would happen eventually. Like Mrs. Valler said, it was no secret. She was sure the whole town had been talking about it the entire week before she walked through the doors of Forks High School. There was only so long people could go before they felt the need to ask those questions. And in a town like Forks, Washington, that time seemed cut in half. She took a deep breath and looked up at them. Jessica was looking sheepishly at her barely eaten sandwich, cheeks red, while Angela's gaze traveled between the two of them.

She smiled. "Yeah…apart from the shooting." They both looked at her and she shrugged. "It's not like everyone doesn't already know about it, right? I can't ignore it all forever."

Angela leaned towards her. "We're sorry, Brooke. We just…don't really know how to react to it."

Jessica nodded, her curls bouncing up and down. "You don't have to talk about it. I really wasn't thinking when I blurted it out."

"No, it's fine," Brooke lied, shaking her head. "It's still just…a little hard to talk about it. To be honest, I'm not sure I COULD talk about it, even if I wanted to. It all gets jumbled in my head and I can't really make any of it out. Just flashes really. Glimpses into…well…you know." She laughed sadly and shrugged her shoulders. "Probably not the hot stuff everyone's expecting to hear."

Angela and Jessica stared at her for a long moment, their expressions shocked and saddened. Brooke dropped her gaze to her lap and ran a shaky hand through her hair. She wasn't comfortable with these questions or their probing stares. What did she say? That she wasn't there, like everyone thought? That she had spent the entire shooting trapped in the gym, unable to leave without a parent, when both of her parents were MIA?

She could barely admit that truth to herself.

"I'm so sorry, Brooke," Angela said softly. "I can't imagine…"

"Yeah," Jessica chimed in. "We didn't mean to, you know, pry."

Brooke shook her head. "Don't worry about it. No big deal. Um…is there a lingerie store or anything around here?" she asked, trying her hardest to act nonchalant instead of letting the pain seep through. "I mean, a girl can't have too many panties, right?"

The two girls exchanged a quick glance, and Brooke heaved a sigh of relief when they nodded and rose to their feet. They gathered their purchases, making their way down the corridor, the previous exchange pushed to the back of their minds.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alright…so there wasn't a lot of Brooke/Edward action in this chapter aside from the introduction, but I promise that the next chapter holds MUCH more!! Review and let me know what you think!!!


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Yes…the lame one has returned. But to be totally fair, I moved recently and just got my internet hooked back up a couple of days ago. Anyway, thanks for staying faithful to Stand in the Rain. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Chaucer's writing style was something so unheard of for his century!"

Brooke cradled her chin in the palm of her hand as Mrs. Varner lectured, pacing in front of the classroom. Her thick skirts made an odd swishing noise as she moved, and her beaded necklaces jangled around her neck.

Brooke couldn't help but smirk. Mrs. Varner seemed so out of place at Forks High, with her eclectic fashion sense and in-your-face version of teaching. She liked the woman, very much, and was quite shocked when she found herself looking forward to English because of that fact.

Well…maybe not JUST that reason. She peeked out of the corner of her eyes, carefully studying the figure that sat next to her.

Edward Cullen certainly added to the enticement of the class. He was unbelievably frustrating with his god-like looks, smoldering eyes, dazzling smile. His I-can-smile-at-you-once-then-ignore-you smile. It all made Brooke so unbelievably furious but still drawn to him.

"His Canterbury Tales made for an exciting read," Mrs. Varner continued, bringing Brooke's attention back to the lesson. "Every section of the story was told by a different character, each one weaving their own tale. And every tale revealed something about its teller; some aspect of who they were, where they came from. Every single chapter told a tale." She stopped pacing and turned to the class, smiling. "So…I've come up with a little project."

A chorus of groans replied.

"Yes, I am well aware of your dislike. No need to cause a fuss. But, whether or not you like it, it will be done. Each of you are to pair up and, in form of Chaucer, tell a story. Each of you are to write about your partner, tell their story. Their appearance, their past. Their likes. What they hold dear, what they can't stand. Tell THEIR story, how you interpret it." She walked the length of the classroom, tapping the first desk of select rows as she went. "First, third, and fifth rows, look to your right, and greet your writing partner."

Brooke stiffened and slowly looked to her side.

Edward Cullen was already staring at her, sharing the same uncomfortable look that she was sure was on her own face.

_Oh, crap._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Edward!" Brooke called, chasing after him down the hallway. "Damn, stilettos," she muttered. She called his name again, and watched as he stopped, hand clenching into a fist at this side. He turned towards her, jaw tight, and met her angry gaze. She stopped before him, catching her breath. "Thanks for just running out," she said angrily. "Do you know how hard it is to run in high heels?"

He just stared at her.

"Whatever," she said, shaking her head. "Look, I'm trying to start over here, you know, change a bit and that includes academic wise, so I'm kind of determined to do well on this assignment to accomplish that. So I just need to know that you're going to participate and not just leave me high and dry."

He continued to stare at her, his eyes seeming to see clear to her core. "Well?" she asked, adjusting the strap on her shoulder, clearly uncomfortable. "Can I count on you for this or not?"

He blinked, then, breaking his trance and nodded. "I'm not going to abandon you, Brooke," he said. "Don't worry."

His voice was intense, almost passionate, and it made Brooke unsteady. She nodded, averting her eyes, and tried to calm her breathing. "Okay," she said. "So do you want to grab food and work on this tonight, or-,"

"I can't tonight," he interrupted. She raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him. "I have plans with my family. We'll be gone for the night."

Brooke sighed. "Okay. Tomorrow, then? After school, at that diner in town. Doable?"

Edward nodded once, then turned on his heel and strode down the hall and out the doors, into the parking lot.

"Happy to work with you too, partner," she said to herself, shrugging into her jacket as she made her way down the hall. She pushed open the glass doors and pulled up her hood. Crossing her arms, she made her way across the parking lot towards her car, head down, avoiding the onslaught of drizzle. She slowed her steps as she heard HIS voice, and glanced up to see the silver Volvo parked to her right, its owner leaning over its hood towards his sister. Brooke couldn't make out anything but his angry tone, but as she drew closer she caught part of their conversation.

"Alice, I don't want to hear anymore," he was saying harshly, glaring at the delicate girl across from him.

"Then stop looking for answers, Edward," Alice's high, soprano voice snapped back at him. "I can't help what I see. If you have a problem with it, fix it yourself. But I say just leave it be." Her eyes found Brooke then—the same eyes as her brother—and a radiant smile broke across her pale, flawless face. "Hi, Brooke," she called, smirking at her brother.

Brooke slowly came to stop beside the Volvo, her eyes watching as Edward's back stiffened and his fingers curled against the cars frame. He peered at her over his shoulder, and she was shocked at the intensity of his gaze. She swallowed a gasp and let her attention become focused on the other Cullen. Alice walked around the car to stand before her and extended a perfectly manicured hand. "I'm Alice," she said, smiling. "We haven't officially met yet."

Brooke took her hand, shivering at how cold the weather was, and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Alice."

The girl's smile grew and she laughed. It sounded like windchimes. "I hope you're enjoying Forks," she said. "And that people have been welcoming." She said the last part with a look over her shoulder. She received an irritated glare in return.

Brooke nodded. "I am. It's been a very…interesting experience."

Edward's gaze met hers then, and she smirked. _Let him think whatever_, she thought, dragging her gaze back to Alice.

"Good," she replied. "Let me know if my brother behaves rudely towards you. He's not exactly fluent in social interactions."

Brooke laughed, nodded. "I'm getting that," she said, glancing at Edward again. His eyes were on her face, almost as if he were trying to tell if she was joking. She smiled and winked at him.

A smile tugged at his lips, and she knew their little tiff was over.

"Alice," he said, never breaking their gaze.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, I know we have to go." She turned back to Brooke, beaming. "It was nice to finally meet you, Brooke." Catching Brooke off guard, she pulled her into a strong but gentle embrace. Brooke stumbled forward slightly, chuckling, and returned the unexpected hug. "You and I are going to be great friends," Alice whispered to her softly before pulling away, grinning. "Bye, Brooke!"

Brooke watched Alice skip happily to the Volvo's passenger side, sticking her tongue out at her brother as she climbed inside. Edward sighed, running a hand through his rain-dampened hair. He chuckled suddenly, shaking his head, and looked back at her.

"Until tomorrow, then," he said, opening his door.

Brooke nodded, bewildered, and watched as the Volvo pulled out of its spot and sped out of the parking lot.

"What the hell just happened?" she wondered out loud. Shaking her head, she dug around in her bag for her keys and made the short trek to her car.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Stop, stop, stop!"

Brooke lurched forward as her brakes scraped against the slick and icy pavement. The car jerked to a stop, tired nearly running over the parking marker, and she threw it into park. "Stupid freaking Forks weather!" she screamed, smacking the steering wheel.

The weather had been fine when she left from school—no rain, no snow, just a little cloudy. But the second she left he apartment after a quick wardrobe change—a mere 10 minutes at the most—and it was freezing rain.

She groaned, running her hands through her hair, and took a deep breath. Edward's Volvo was parked across the lot, standing by itself in the icy weather. The diner wasn't particularly crowded, but it still seemed he'd parked the furthest he could from everyone else. She shook her head, tightening the scarf around her neck, and headed towards the diner door, slipping and sliding the whole way.

The bell above the door dinged loudly as she walked in, eyes scanning the booths until she spotted him. Her breath caught as she took him in, and once again she wondered how someone so…perfect could possibly exist. His bronze, disheveled hair stood out in sharp contrast against his pale skin. His pale gray sweater clung to him snugly, revealing just how muscular he truly was. His hands were clasped together on the table top, long fingers clenching and unclenching as he stared down at them. His long, pale, strong fingers, attached to strong masculine hands…

"Down, girl," she muttered to herself.

He raised his head then, topaz eyes meeting her own, and that damn crooked smile flashed across his face.

Brooke made her way to his table, sliding the coat off her shoulders as she sat across from him.

"Rough day," he asked, smiling.

Brooke glared at him. "How the hell can the weather just up and change like that? Seriously. I nearly crashed three separate times just coming over here." She sighed and he grinned at her. "I so did not sign up for this."

"What did you sign up for then?"

His question made her raise her head and his serious expression gave her pause. She opened her mouth to reply, but the waitress' approach cut her off.

"Richard Davis' daughter, I assume?" the dark-skinned woman asked, smiling kindly at her. Brooke raised an inquisitive eyebrow and the woman laughed. "You look like him a bit. Same coloring. Plus there aren't a whole lot of faces in this town that I don't know. I'm Connie. Can I get you anything?"

Brooke smiled. "A coke. And a big piece of pie would be fabulous."

Connie grinned. "Apple is the freshest we have. That alright?"

"Super," Brooke grinned back.

The waitress laughed at looked at Edward. "Still nothing, Mr. Cullen?" At his nod, she smiled. "Be right out."

Brooke turned her attention back to Edward as she walked away, and saw him smirking. "What?"

His smile grew. "Pie?"

"Yes, pie. Do you have a problem with that? Some personal vendetta against pie?"

Edward laughed, a musical sound. "No. You just don't strike me as the pie sort of girl."

Brooke cocked an eyebrow at him, smirking. "Really? What kind of girl do I strike you as then? A bulimic bologna eater who runs to the bathroom after every bite or an anorexic, strictly liquid diet kind of girl?" his expression became one of amusement and she sighed. "Sorry, but I happen to love food."

"Nothing wrong with that," he replied. "I've just not seen many people eat only pie for a meal."

"And it's so much stranger than eating nothing for a meal?" she replied, indicating the empty spot before him

Edwards smile grew. "I ate already. Special diet sort of thing."

Brooke rolled her eyes and laughed, shaking her head. "Whatever, Cullen." Connie arrived then, setting a plate and glass in front of her, and quickly walked away with a smile. Brooke smiled and picked up her fork, quickly stabbing a piece of the steaming pie and popping it into her mouth. "Wow," she murmured between bites. "You seriously don't know what you're missing."

Edward's crooked smile appeared again, and it suddenly became very hard to swallow.

"So…this report thing," she struggled out. "Are just supposed to ask random questions or what?" He shrugged and nodded. "Okay. Well, considering how amazingly pleasant you were to me when I first arrived, I'm thinking that gives me the right to ask first."

Edward chuckled and smirked. "What would you like to ask?"

Brooke stabbed another piece of pie, chewing it slowly as she contemplated, watching as his smirk grew. She swallowed and set her fork down. "You have other siblings besides Alice?"

"Three," he replied. "All of us were adopted."

Brooke pursed her lips and nodded. "What do you parents do?"

"Carlisle's a doctor, Esme's a bit of an interior designer."

"And you're close?"

He smiled. "Very."

She smiled sadly, tracing the outer edge of her plate with her finger. "That must be nice. Having that bond. Not having to go through all the crappy stuff by yourself."

Edward's gaze softened as she spoke, and she felt her cheeks burn, suddenly self-conscious. "What about you," he asked.

She shrugged. "Bored and ignored," she murmured softly. "Only child, with one parent who ignores me and another who resents me. A mother who loves Botox and bourbon more than me and a father who honestly doesn't even remember he has a daughter half the time until she calls for a favor or something like that. Just your typical no-parent household." She met his sympathetic gaze and rolled her eyes. "Look, there's no reason to feel sorry for me. I've dealt with it and all that crap, and to be honest, I kind of like it this way. I'm happy, you know? A little lonely at times, sure, but that's why you keep friends around, right?"

He blinked.

"Right, and now you're thinking, 'but she left all her friends.' The truth is, Cullen, sometimes those 'friends' you keep around aren't even friends, really. They can be fake-blonde cheerleaders who play 'oh-woe-is-me' then steal your boyfriend behind your back. Or they act like innocent Miss-Tutor-Girl, then break your heart by running off with a crooning, egotistical dick with a total fake Southern drawl. And even when they show back up and apologize and try to redeem themselves and you forgive them and take them back, there's still that little voice in the back of your head that asks if they'll just do it again. So you don't ever fully trust them. And how can you be friends with someone you can't even bring yourself to trust?" She sighed, swiping at a bang that fell towards her eyes. She laughed. "So, I guess that's where your report is heading, huh? 'Emotionally orphaned transfer student with severe trust issues.'"

Edward was silent for a long moment, and Brooke looked up to make sure he hadn't run off in fear during her little rant. His piercing, amber-colored eyes bore a hole straight through her, and for the second time she wondered what had him so frustrated when he looked at her. "Why do you always look at me like that?"

"Like what," he asked, finally breaking contact.

"Like I'm some complicated math problem you can't find the answer to."

"Because you're nothing like I thought you'd be," he replied. "Every assumption or guess I've made when it comes to you has been proven wrong. You're incredibly difficult to read. And, yes, it is frustrating to me. But you aren't."

Brooke smiled, pleased. "Well, you know what they say about judging…" He smiled back at her and she stabbed another piece of pie. They sat in silence for a long moment before he spoke again.

"Did all of that really happen? With your friends?"

She nodded. "Right down to the boyfriend-stealing best friend and town-skipping tutor-wife. One of my best friends even got tired of always being just a 'friend' and smashed in my windshield on an angry, drunken night. So, I'm hoping that kind of overrides the whole 'trust issue' thing.

"To be honest, I haven't answered a single phone call from said boyfriend since I moved here. I'm not really so sure he is 'boyfriend' anymore. And I think the reason I haven't is because I'm realizing that there's a part of Lucas that does love me…but the part that loves Peyton? It dominates. And, strange as it sounds, I'm starting to be okay with that, you know?" Edward raised his eyes to hers, and she laughed. "Of course you don't. You kind of strike me as that only-one-girl kind of guy. Who would never let her go if he knew she was the One."

"Her name was Bella," he said suddenly, causing Brooke to freeze. She looked at him and saw that his eyes held a far-away look to them, as if he tried to keep his confession and the memory of this Bella as distant as possible. "She and I…were in love. At least, I was. Her affections apparently weren't as strong as mine it would seem. Events happened—unfortunate events—and I told her that it would be best if she left; if she stayed away from me. We were like…drugs to each other. Wrong from the beginning but there was this addiction…I knew that there was only one way our relationship could end—the only way I would allow it to end anyway—and I wanted to spare everyone that heartache that would follow. So I told her to leave Forks and move back with her mother, that it was best for us. And she did."

He looked at her and saw the unasked question in her eyes.

"She left. And if the roles had been reversed, I can't imagine leaving. I would have fought back, came up with arguments to trump hers, anything to stay with the woman I loved. I loved her too much to leave."

"And she didn't love you enough to stay," Brooke finished in a whisper. Their eyes met, and her breath grew shallower at the intensity of his gaze. "Maybe we're not so different after all, Cullen."

He smiled. "Maybe not, Davis."

Brooke shook her head at him and grinned, glancing at her watch. She groaned. "It's nearly ten and I have not even touched that stupid Biology worksheet. I think I'm going to have to cut this short." She stood up and turned to see Edward holding out her coat. She frowned, glancing at the booth where she was sure her coat had been lying a minute ago, to Edward's smirking face as he waited for her to step into it. "How did you…Never mind." She shrugged her arms into the outstretched sleeves and wrapped her scarf around her neck tightly. She turned in time to see Edward drop a few bills onto the table and she opened her mouth to protest. He shook his head.

"Think of it as an apology for treating you so rudely you're first few weeks here."

Brooke sighed and shrugged smiling. "You were already forgiven. But thank you."

They left the diner side by side, Edward grasping onto her hand when her booted feet slipped on the ice covered lot. Slowly but surely they made their way to her car, and Brooke unlocked her door, tossing her bag into her passenger seat. She looked up at Edward suddenly, and leaned against her car. "Why didn't you ask me about the shooting?" she asked. "I mean, you have to know about it. Everyone here does. But you're the only person who hasn't asked me about it, even though you just had the perfect opportunity. How come?"

Edward sighed and leaned around her into the car. He stuck the key into the ignition and started it, cranking her heat and hitting the defrost button in one quick motion. He pulled himself away, but kept his face level with hers. "Because I know what it's like to be a part of something you wish you never were," he said softly. "I know the fear and anger and all the emotions that go with it. I know what it's like to wish everyone would leave you alone about the subject. And how you wish they could see that you're more than just this one thing. That it doesn't define you. And it doesn't, Brooke." He shook his head. "You are so much more than this one event." He leaned away and took a step back, leaving her slack-jawed and silent. "Your apartment is on my home. I'll follow you to make sure you get home safely." He smiled that now-infamous crooked smile and turned towards his car. "Goodnight, Brooke Davis," he said over his shoulder.

Brooke stared after him and watched as he easily slid into his car and started the engine. She collected herself and climbed into her driver's seat.

The whole way to her apartment, she felt completely safe, and she knew it was the simple fact that his headlights never left her rearview mirror until she pulled into the parking structure. She let herself into her dimly lit apartment and plopped onto the couch, a soft smile on her face.

She certainly needed to send this Chaucer guy a thank-you note.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yay!! UPDATE!!!

Please let me know what you think!!


	5. Chapter Four

Stand in the Rain

Author's Notes: Surprise!! This update is probably just that for y'all. I'm so sorry that it's been sooo long since I updated. Things just got crazy, and then my internet connection was gone for, like, three months. But thanks to the Embarq guys, I'm up and running again! So, to all of you who have stayed strong and remembered my little underdog story, thanks!!!

Also, anybody check out those scenes from New Moon??? Can't wait!!!

0000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Four

"Hi, Brooke!"

Brooke jumped, startled, and hit her head on the door frame of her car. She swore under her breath and looked up to see the smiling face of Alice Cullen.

Her spiked hair was glistening in the morning rain, and her pale flawless face was alight with her grin.

"Sorry if I startled you," she said, laughing.

Brooke climbed out of her car, rubbing the top of her head, and grimaced. "No, problem," she said. "At lease now I'm awake. What's up, Alice?"

Alice sighed, a look of total despair clouding her face. "Edward wasn't feeling well this morning, so I'm all alone today."

Brooke frowned, heart breaking at the sorrow in her voice. "Edward's sick? He seemed fine last night."

The dark haired girl sighed. "It just hit him this morning. Some stomach thing. He's sure it will pass, but Carlisle insisted he stay home. So I'm here, alone, and I'm hoping that you'll join me for lunch today and save me from abandonment."

Brooke smiled, adjusting the strap on her shoulder. "When you put it that way, I can't say no. Sure, Alice. I'd love to."

The smile that burst onto Alice's face was almost blinding as she bounced on her heels. "Thank you, Brooke! It will be so much fun, just you wait."

Brooke laughed. "It's just lunch, Alice."

"Oh, but it's so much more than that," Alice replied. She leaned in as if she were going to whisper a secret. "It's the beginning of a beautiful friendship." She laughed and leaned back, waving quickly. "See you at lunch, Brooke." She was still smiling as she danced off, Brooke staring after her in amusement.

"What a weird family…."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lunch came quickly, and as Brooke walked into the cafeteria, she was flagged down by Alice, who rushed her through the lunch line and to a deserted table, all the while talking a mile a minute.

Brooke listened, ignoring all the curious stares that followed their every step.

"So, Jasper and Rosalie were adopted by our parents, and instead of getting new siblings, it turned out Emmett and I found our soul mates, the people we were meant to spend eternity with. And while most people around here find it weird, it's really the most natural thing in the world."

Brooke nodded, taking a bite of her bacon sandwich as she eyed Alice's unbitten apple and unopened soda. No wonder she was so thin. "If he's the One for you, then he's the One," she mumbled out. "It doesn't matter where he came from, as far as I'm concerned. Even better since your parents are okay with it."

Alice shrugged. "Carlisle and Esme understand," she said simply, as if that explained it all.

"It must be tough for Edward though. Being the only single one in a whole household. Especially now, you know, after having Bella around for awhile, having to go back to being alone." Alice was silent for longer than a minute, and it drove Brooke to look up into the girl's shocked expression. "What?"

"He told you about Bella?"

"Only because I unloaded all my crap on him. I think he felt compelled to tell me something personal."

Alice shook her head. "Edward's never 'compelled' to do anything. And Bella's not just _personal_. He never mentions her to any of us." She sat back, her amber eyes—so similar to her brother's—looking her over. "He cares for you more than I thought. At least, faster than I thought."

Brooke choked on a drink of her soda as Alice spoke. She coughed and sputtered for a long moment, wiping the tears from her eyes, before meeting her gaze. "What? Alice, seriously. Edward and I are…strangers. I mean, we've barely spent an afternoon with each other. How could he possibly…there's just now way."

"Well, you care about him, don't you?"

Brooke's mouth snapped shut and she dropped her gaze to the tabletop. She fiddled with her straw, shrugging. "I really don't know, Alice. I mean…I feel _something_ towards him, but…I think my heart's been pulverized so much lately that I'm not sure how I even feel about myself, let alone anyone else." She looked up at Alice, sighing. "Maybe I do, which is insane, considering I barely know your brother at all. But, you said it yourself, he doesn't talk about stuff like feelings, so what makes you think he cares about me at all?"

Alice smiled coyly. "I just know. And besides, Jasper's very good at reading people. He says Edward's overwhelmed with his feelings for you. And if I can be intrusive for just a second, Brooke, I want to let you know that there's nothing wrong with your heart. If anything, you don't listen to it enough. So if it's telling you that you're feeling something towards Edward, don't try to talk yourself out of it. You probably do."

Brooke leaned back in her chair, listening as her new friend spoke, and all she could think was, "Am I strong enough to let him in?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alice was waiting for her at the entrance doors after school, and they walked across the parking lot side-by-side, neither bringing up their talk from the lunchroom, but talking of meaningless things. It wasn't awkward small talk, to Brooke's surprise. It felt familiar, as if they'd been doing it forever.

They stopped at her car, and Brooke tossed her things inside. She turned back to Alice, glancing at her watch. "Damn, I've got to stop by the bank before it closes. I've barely got half an hour."

Alice had gone perfectly still, eyes blank. "The bank?" she murmured softly.

"Yeah, I need to make sure this bargain money from my dad went through. Don't ever let anyone tell you absentee parents are worthless when they've got cash," she chuckled.

Alice blinked as Brooke climbed into her car, her expression alarmed, and she held the door open with her hand. "Brooke, wait."

Brooke smiled. "I've really go to race over there, Alice, or I'll have to wait until Monday. God knows I'm not getting out of bed before noon tomorrow. I'll give you a call tonight, okay?"

She pulled her door shut and waved as she pulled out of her parking spot, not giving a second thought about Alice panicked tone, and sped off.

She didn't see Alice Cullen take a cell phone out of her bag, or hear her as she spoke rapidly into the receiver.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke got to the bank five minutes before they were set to close, and she smiled apologetically to the lone cashier behind the counter. She took her place in line behind an elderly man as he watched his cash being counted to him.

She shook her wet hair—surprise, it had begun to rain again—and glanced around the small lobby. Aside from the man in front of her, there was only one other customer, and he had his back to her, slouched over the deposit slip desk in the center of the room. An overweight, middle-aged security guard stood next to the counter, a bored look on his face as he texted into a cell phone.

Brooke smirked, wondering why a town so dull would even need a security guard, when a burst of wind hit her back, signaling the entrance of someone else. She turned to see, and her heart pattered as Edward rushed inside, his face fearful as he scanned the room. The conversation with Alice popped into her head, and she lifted her hand to wave just as the man at the deposit desk spun around towards the counter, pulling a small pistol from his jacket. The bank teller screamed as the elderly man dove to the ground, but Brooke's eyes were frozen on the gun as a flashback from Tree Hill High entered her mind.

In the span of a second, the security guard tossed his phone and reached for his gun. Brooke gasped and stumbled back a step, causing the panicked gunman to swing the gun in her direction. She heard the shot as his finger pulled the trigger and she closed her eyes as something large and heavy slammed into her, throwing her to the ground.

"Put the gun down! Put it down!" the security guard yelled, leaping over the velvet ropes and wrestling the man to the ground.

Brooke opened her eyes, fighting to regain her breath and calm her heart, and met the panicked amber eyes of her protector. Edward lay over her, one hand cradling the back of her head, the other wrapped around her waist, as he looked down at her in concern. "Brooke," he was saying. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, tears popping into her eyes, before she shook her head, confused. "But how did you get to me? The shot went off when you were at the door, you couldn't have…" She raised her hand to his back, and her fingers froze over the small hole in his coat. "What…" She stuck a finger into it, and came flush against the smooth, cold flesh of his back. There was no wound, not even a scratch. "But it had to have hit you…there's no other way. I don't understand." She met his wary gaze. "How are you not shot?" she whispered.

Edward leaned his face close to hers, eyes pleading. "Not now, Brooke," he said. "I promise, I'll explain, but please not now."

She hesitated but nodded all the same, and listened as the teller called 911, sobbing into the receiver that they had just been robbed, the shooter was in handcuffs, and could they please send an ambulance. Brooke looked over to see the old man clutching his chest, breathing heavily, as the security guard yelled to him to remain calm.

She tried to take that advice but she was acutely aware that Edward still held her protectively. And as her fingertips trailed over the bullet hole in his jacket once more, she realized that she had just had a gun pointed in her face for the second time in less than three months.

The last thing she heart was Edward calling her name as the blackness closed in around her.

000000000000000000000000000000

Yay! Another chapter!! I've got the next one done and ready to upload, but I'm afraid it will have to wait until tomorrow….but if you wanted to leave a little review in the meantime, that would be FABULOUS!!


	6. Chapter Five

Stand in the Rain

000000000000000000000000000000000

Police Chief Charlie Swan was the stereotype of small-time cops. Badge pinned to his brown jacket, holster strapped to his hip, no-nonsense attitude as he took Brooke's statement in the hospital emergency room, where she had been rushed after collapsing at the bank.

"And the gun went off before or after Mr. Cullen knocked you to the ground?" he asked, scribbling in the notepad he held.

Brooke hesitated, Edward's plea ringing in her ears, before she cleared her throat. "Um…after, I think," she lied, clutching her hands in her lap as she sat on the hospital bed. "I don't really remember. It's all kind of fuzzy."

Chief Swan nodded, closing his notepad and stuffing it into his pocket. "Perfectly understandable, Miss Davis," he said professionally. "Everyone's account is a little blurred from the shock. Everyone except Edward's, that is." The last he muttered softly, and Brooke shook her head, mind swimming too much to read into the resentfulness of his tone. "Well, the man's been taken into custody. He's an out-of-towner, doped up on God knows what. More than likely needed a fix and was out for a quick way to score some cash. Figured a small-town bank would be easy picking, but I guess he underestimated it all." His tone was proud as he spoke and Brooke glanced up at him.

"How's the old man," she asked suddenly, remembering the fear on his face as he had clutched his chest. "The older guy that was at the bank. Is he alright?"

The Chief's expression softened, and he pursed his lips as he studied her obvious concern. "Mr. Winters is just fine," he said. "Had a slight panic attack and confused it with a heart attack. He's doing fine, though. Resting in a room after he was admitted." He smiled, studying her once more. "Thank you for asking, Miss Davis. It's nice of you to be concerned for the old man."

She shrugged, running a hand through her hair. "I guess I just know what it's like," she said softly.

Chief Swan nodded and opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off when the door to the room opened and the doctor entered in.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen was devastatingly handsome, and Brooke had feared she'd collapse again when she first saw his face staring down at her when the paramedics had rushed her in. His thick blonde hair and concerned amber eyes had clouded her vision as she had come to, his cold hands checking her pulse, soothing voice asking if she could hear him.

He walked to her bedside, nodding at Charlie, and smiled down at her. "Well, Brooke," he said, shoving a hand into the pocket of his white doctor's coat. "Your vitals look good. Heart rate and BP has slowed down after the excitement. I'm a bit worried about your mental state though." At her look, he smiled. "I just mean post-traumatic stress. This event happened so soon after your last incident, and I can only imagine how overwhelmed you are. It's your choice, of course, but there is a counselor here at the hospital who was called in to speak to the others. I'd be more than willing to have him stop in."

Brooke shook her head. "No, please, I've had enough counselors and therapists to last me a lifetime. Really, I'm not as fragile as I look. I'm fine," she insisted. "I really just want to go home."

Dr. Cullen nodded and glanced again at her chart. "Well, there's certainly no reason for you to be forced to stay, Brooke. But you are under the age of 18, and I'm afraid that a parent's consent is required to dismiss you from the hospital."

"Well, my dad signed all that stuff before I came, in case anything happened. I have a copy of it back at my apartment, and he said he faxed another one somewhere, but I can't remember where he said he did."

Chief Swan cleared his throat. "We've got it at the station," he said, smiling when Brooke looked at him in surprise. "Richard and I are fishing buddies. He sent it all to me so we'd have it on file." He looked at Dr. Cullen. "I'll have Hank fax it over now so we can get her released." He nodded at them both and left the room, and they could overhear him asking a nurse to use the phone.

"Well, we should have you ready to go in just a few minutes then," Dr. Cullen said, smiling. "Good thing your father's so prepared. You might want to carry that on you, though, in case of an accident or something like that." He grinned when she nodded. "You're certainly lucky, Miss Davis."

Brooke nodded again, then glanced up at the doctor from beneath her lashes, suspicion gnawing at the back of her head. He was Edward's father, after all. He'd know what had really happened. "Yeah," she said, smiling. "Lucky Edward came through the door at just the right second. Who knows how lucky I'd be if he'd been a minute later."

She studied Dr. Cullen as she spoke, and watched as his face become emotionless and detached. His eyes scanned her chart—though he'd already discussed everything on I with her, and nodded, not meeting her eyes. "Yes, well," he murmured, then smiled at her. "Lucky all the same." He signed her chart with a flourish, then handed her a prescription slip for an anti-anxiety medication, "just in case," he added before wishing her well and briskly walking out of the room.

Brooke stared after him, nibbling on her bottom lip. Dr. Cullen was in on it. He knew exactly what she'd been saying about his son. But he was keeping his mouth shut, which made Brooke even more frustrated.

Groaning, she leaned back on the hospital bed, and ran the bank scenario in her head once more. It was before. The gun had gone off before Edward had crashed into her. She could so clearly hear the gunshot, could feel the weight of a larger body slam into her, knocking her to the floor. And the worried look on Edward's face as he had rushed into the bank, almost as if he'd known something horrible was about to happen.

Which was ridiculous, of course. And it was making her head hurt.

The door to her room swished open, and Chief Swan strode to her bed, announcing that she was free to leave with a wide smile.

00000000000000000000000

Brooke climbed out of the deputy's police cruiser, forced to bum a ride to her apartment since her car was still at the bank.

"I'm sorry, it's still part of the crime scene," Chief Swan had said. "You can pick up first thing in the morning."

Now she let herself into her apartment, the newly filled prescription bag crinkling in her hand as she shifted her purse to the table. She sat down on the couch, setting the paper bag next to her, trying to ignore the way her hands were shaking. She'd put on a brave front at the hospital, or perhaps she had just been in shock. But the second she'd left and gotten out of the car, it all seemed to hit her suddenly, and she found it a little difficult to breathe. She closed her eyes, hoping to dispel the memory of the would-be robber pointing a gun in her face, only to have another take its place.

_Peyton and Brooke turned the corner of the hallway, laughing and talking. As they reached the glass doors that lead the lockers, they froze._

_Jimmy Edwards, the outcast kid who'd caused such a raucous on the time capsule video with his bashing of the school, stood in the middle of the hall, pointing a pistol right at them. His face held a crazed, furious expression, and his hand shook slightly as he gripped the firearm._

_Brooke reached for Peyton's hand as they dove to the ground in unison, landing just as a shot rang out and shards of glass rained down on them both._

_Students screamed and stampeded down the hall. Brooke lost the grip on Peyton's hand as she dodged the feet that crashed down around her, and she backpedaled hopelessly, tears streaming down her face. She shouted out when someone grabbed her arm, yanking her to her feet. The boy yelled for her to run and pushed her forward. She stumbled but took off running, eyes searching the frantic crowd for any sign of her blonde-haired friend._

_All around her, chaos erupted._

A vibration against her thigh snapped her back to the present, and she pulled her cell phone from her pocket. The caller ID read unknown, and she frowned as she slipped it open. "Hello?" she answered softly, warily, almost expecting that same no good reporter from Tree Hill to be on the other line.

"Brooke," a musical voice replied.

"Edward…how did you get my number?"

"Alice," he answered quietly. "She gave it to me. You made it home alright?"

Brooke laughed, shaking her head. "Apart from my car being part of a crime scene, yeah." She waiting a long moment, taking a deep breath before she continued. "You weren't at the hospital."

He was silent on the other line. She sighed. "Are you going to tell me what happened today? Like how you took a bullet to the back and remained unscathed?"

His chuckle made her frown. "Brooke, what are you talking about?"

"What do you mean what I'm talking about? Edward, you swore that you'd explain it all to me later."

"Brooke, I think you're confused, maybe still in shock. I was merely in the right place at the right time. The bullet didn't come anywhere near us."

"It came straight at us, Cullen," she said, angry now. "Right straight at us. And it would have hit me if you hadn't dove and intercepted it. Now what I'm asking is exactly HOW. How the hell did you get to me so fast and how the bullet seemed to just bounce right off your back."

Edward sighed, and was quiet for a long moment. "Alright," he said. "I'm from Krypton."

Brooke frowned. "What?"

"I'm from Krypton. You know, faster than a speeding bullet, indestructible and all that stuff."

Brooke scoffed, shaking her head. "Fine," she said through gritted teeth. "Keep your secret. Be a smartass, if you want. But I'll be damned if I don't figure it out for myself."

She snapped the phone shut before he could say anything, and tossed it onto the table. "Jackass," she muttered, clenching her hands into fists. She closed her eyes, taking several deep breathes to calm herself, and then opened them again. She sighed and reached for the pharmacy bag at her side.

"Sleep," she murmured, shaking a couple pills into her palm. "Maybe all I need is sleep."

0000000000000000

Brooke knew she was dreaming.

She was walking the hall of Tree Hill High, the evidence of the shooting still there. Glass crunched under her feet as she sidestepped abandoned backpacks and books. Her eyes warily searched around, peeking into classroom doors as she passed them, waiting for someone to jump out, gun drawn. Her footsteps echoed eerily against the walls until she came to a stop in the middle of the hallway.

She turned around slowly and came face to face with Peyton Sawyer.

Her best friend smiled, and Brooke tried not to cry when she saw the blood that stained her jean-clad leg.

"Peyton," she whispered.

Peyton's smile softened, and she took a step towards her, then another, until they stood an inch apart.

"It's not your fault," she said.

Brooke frowned, shaking her head.

"It's not your fault," Peyton repeated. She smiled, big and bright, and gripped her shoulders as she brought her face lower to hers. "Be happy, Brooke. None of it was your fault."

Then Peyton as gone, and in her place stood Edward Cullen, in all of his god-like beauty, that perfect crooked smile on his face.

"Be happy," he said, smiling at her in adoration. He blinked, and suddenly his amber eyes were now black and bottomless, and his perfect smile turned into a sneer. He dropped his gaze to her stomach, and her eyes followed.

She gasped as she saw the blood covering her shirt, her hands, and she looked up to Edward, fear in her eyes.

His face was terrifying, and a low growl was rumbling in his chest. "Run," he snarled, taking a step back, as if trying to stop himself. "Run."

She walked towards him, despite all the warnings warring in her head, and watched as Edward waged an inner battle right before her eyes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

The incessant pounding broke her out of her nightmare, and Brooke bolted upright on the couch. She looked around, disoriented, until the familiar surroundings of her living room came into focus. She swung her legs over the side of the sofa and glared at her front door as the pounding continued. She stood up, forcing her nightmare to the back of her mind, and made her way to the door. She threw back the lock and opened it to reveal none other than Edward Cullen himself.

Her eyes narrowed at his smirking face and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes?"

His smirk grew. "Good morning to you as well." She scowled and he chuckled as he held his hand out to her, her keys dangling from his finger. "I brought your car back."

She nodded. "Yeah. And did you fly it here, Mr. Kryptonian?"

"No, I drove it," he replied, ignoring her sarcasm. "Alice followed me in mine." A honking horn followed his statement, and Brooke spotted the Volvo next to her Bug, Alice grinning behind the wheel. She shook her head and looked back at Edward, trying to forget the way he spoke to her so passionately in her dream, and snatched her keys from his outstretched hand.

"Thanks," she snapped, glare still intact.

Edward's smile faded, and he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Brooke, I know you're irritated with me-"

"Irritated is putting it lightly," she intercepted.

"But trust me when I say it's better this way." She looked at him quizzically. "It's better that you don't know. That you stay angry at me and we don't become friends."

She scoffed. "Better for who, Edward? Me, so I don't get 'disappointed' or whatever? Or you, so you don't have to get all personal and open yourself to someone?" A flicker of emotion flashed across his face and the next second it was blank again. She stepped towards him, angling her head up so they were eye to eye. "I get that you have a secret. I do. But I think you owe it to me to tell me the truth."

"I don't owe you anything," he replied. "I saved your life."

She nodded, contemplating, before stepping towards him again. "Yeah, you did. And I thank you for that. So fine. Don't tell me the truth. And yeah, sure, we don't have to become friends. But only if you can look me in the eye, right now, and tell me that you really want that." He blinked, taken aback, and frowned. "If you can tell me right now that you don't want this to go any further, that you don't want to get to know me better, that you don't feel something for me in the slightest bit, then I won't push anymore. I'll fade into the background and let you live your life."

Edward held her gaze for a long moment, eyes searching hers with intense scrutiny before he leaned closer. "What do you want from me, Brooke?"

"I want you to tell me that you don't feel anything for me," she whispered softly. "Because I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that's telling me that I feel something for you. And it's terrifying. How strong it is, how…all consuming. But if you tell me that you could care less, that you don't feel this same…pull…towards me that I feel towards you, then I'll just let it drop. All of it. What happened in the bank, what happened at the diner. Whatever all of this is…I'll let it all go. But only if you tell me that that's really what you want."

His expression was torn, almost as if he was battling between telling her what she wanted to hear and the truth, before he closed his eyes. "I can't do that."

Brooke stepped back, hugging her shoulders tighter, and waited for him to open his eyes again. When they did, the emotions that conflicted within them made her heart ache, and she realized that he was just as confused and terrified as she was. She nodded, sighing brokenly, and looked over his shoulder as Alice slowly made her way towards them. Edward turned away from Brooke towards his sister, already shaking his head as they seemed to have a silent conversation. "No, Alice," he said very softly but sternly, to which the small girl merely looked at him.

"I don't see another option," she said softly, touching his arm gently. "You've made your decision. Is if really fair to keep her in the dark, Edward? You know just as well as I do that she'll find it all out eventually. Don't you want her to hear it from you first?"

The two siblings continued to stare at one another for a long moment and Brooke remained silent, simply watching them as they seemed to concur wordlessly. Then Edward sighed, defeated, and turned to her. He met her eyes directly, and Brooke swallowed, leaning against the door jam. "Would you come with me?" he asked softly.

Brooke frowned. "Where?"

"Alice is right," he replied. "And so are you. You have a right to know the truth, Brooke. As much as I'd like to deny it, I'm afraid there's no turning back now. Not on my part, at least. You should hear the truth, and then decide for yourself if this feeling in the pit of your stomach is really going to be worth everything that you'll face." He stepped towards her. "I won't let you enter into this with a blind eye." He held out his hand to her. "Will you let me explain everything?"

She stared at his hand for a short moment before she reached out with her own, letting him take it in his cold grasp.

And as his fingers closed around hers and that electricity shot through her once more, she realized that no matter what he would say to her in those next moments would be enough to make her turn away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Where's Edward taking Brooke? Well, I guess you'll have to review and wait for the next chapter!


	7. Chapter Six

**Stand in the Rain**

**Author's Notes: Hoohaa, I have returned! I know, it's been forever, and I can't apologize enough for the absence. So hopefully this chapter kicks ass and makes up for it all. Thanks to everyone who's been hanging in there with Stand in the Rain, and keeping this little underdog story alive!**

* * *

If awkward silence could be a cause of death, Brooke Davis would be six feet under right now.

She sat in the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo, hands clenched between her knees to keep them still. Her eyes watched the rainy countryside zoom by at a frightening pace as they drove the streets of Forks, heading further and further out of town.

No one had said a word since they left Brooke's apartment.

She peered at Edward from the corner of her eyes, taking in his clenched jaw and focused gaze. His knuckles were stark white against the steering wheel, both hands holding it in a steel hard grip.

She moved her gaze to the rearview mirror, smirking slightly as she took in Alice sitting in the backseat. Her legs were crossed at the knees, fingers tapping against her thigh. Her lips were upturned in a sweet smile, her head bopping to a tune only she seemed to hear.

_Just like light and dark,_ Brooke thought.

She looked at Edward again.

No…Edward wasn't dark, no matter what he insisted on.

She glanced at the speedometer on the dash, her hazel eyes going wide when she saw the arrow drifting towards 120. "Where are we going?" she asked finally, breaking the silence.

Edward glanced at her briefly before returning his gaze to the road. "To see Carlisle," he said.

She nodded. "And we have to travel at the speed of sound?"

His lips twitched as his head tilted slightly to the side. "Don't be ridiculous," he said. "The speed of sound is 768 mph; we're not even going half that." He looked at her. "Does it frighten you?"

"Only when I'm sitting in the front seat," she said, smiling, and felt the car slow. She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "So, why are we going to see your father?"

Edward's face fell with her words, and his serious, tortured expression one again made its appearance. "It will be easier if he's there…when you hear the whole truth."

She frowned. "Easier how?"

Alice giggled, leaning forward from the backseat. "He's worried you'll go into shock," she said, rolling her eyes at her brother's glare. "He's a bit melodramatic, if you haven't noticed."

"Alice," Edward reprimanded, eliciting another eye roll as Alice stuck out her tongue.

Brooke looked at him, dubious. "Is your secret really so huge that you think I can't handle it?"

Edward glanced at her, saying nothing.

She scoffed. "For God's sake, Edward, I'm not as fragile as I look."

He met her eyes. "You're far more fragile than you look," he said softly, turning back to the road.

She frowned, unsettled by his certain tone, and glanced out the passenger window once more.

They had turned onto an unpaved road abruptly, the misty forest nearly hiding the path ahead as it twisted and turned. The ancient trees seemed to never end, and Brooke began to wonder exactly how much further they would be traveling, when the woods began to thin slightly.

She watched as they drove further inward, the trees nearly disappearing as a large lawn expanded before them. Long, sweeping branches cast a slight shadow over the wraparound porch, only managing to bring more attention to the already breathtaking house.

As they drove closer, she saw that the porch was actually the second story, it's oak paneling seeming to shine against the rain. The first floor seemed to be nothing but windows, set next to a large, two car garage. The porch cast a shadow, making it difficult to see inside the first floor, but she didn't have to, to know that it was spacious. The next two floors seemed to have more windows than the first, nearly wrapping clear around the front of the house.

Edward stopped the Volvo next to the garage, and Alice bounced out even before he had it in park. Brooke watched her skip up the front steps and through the door, yelling a hello as she went. She shook her head, turning back to Edward just as he removed the keys from the ignition. They sat in silence for what seemed like forever before he turned to her. "I need to know now, Brooke," he said, an almost desperate tone to his voice. "Are you sure?"

Brooke stared at him, willing herself to not get lost in his topaz eyes. They were boring into her own, almost seeming to beg her to say no, but at the same time tormented, like he was torn between what her answer may be and what he wanted it to be. She took a deep breath, nodding, and smiled. "To be honest, I've never been more sure of anything in my life," she whispered.

Edward sighed, reaching out with his hand and gently cupping her face, his thumb caressing her cheek in what seemed an almost adoring manner. He nodded, smiling that crooked smile that stopped her heart. "Then there really is no going back now."

She nodded, smiling, and as one they got out of the car, slamming the doors behind them. Brooke tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she stared up at the monstrous estate, barely noticing that Edward was now standing next to her, a hand on the small of her back as he led her up the stairs. She found her heart racing--in excitement or fear, she wasn't so sure--and she clenched her hands into fists at her side as he held open the front door for her. She walked past him, coming to stand in the center of the room as he shut the door behind them. Her face turned upward as she took the large room in, from its mute tone colors to the expensive furniture that took up very little space. She felt Edward's hand on her back again and let him lead her forward, her neck craning to catch every detail as they walked.

She never would have pictured this as a home that Edward and Alice would live in. It was light, open, seeming to speak volumes in itself, but none that pertained to the brother and sister. It was an extravagant home, but it almost seemed not lived in. Very few personal pictures littered the walls or shelves--it was like walking through an open house. Like everything was there for decoration only, letting the visitors imagine what it could look like in their own minds.

Edward led her down a long hallway, its walls covered in landscape paintings and art murals. She couldn't help but wonder where the rest of his family was. They were a large brood, and very close from the way Angela spoke. But no one hovered in doorways or sprawled across couches or chairs. They rounded a corner, and came to what she guessed was considered the living room. A designer couch sat in the center of the room, two arm chairs on either side, an end table claiming the middle.

Carlisle Cullen rose from his place on one of the chairs as they entered the room, and Brooke couldn't help but feel comforted by the welcoming smile on his perfect face. "It's wonderful to see you again, Brooke," he said, standing with his hands clasped behind his back. She saw his eyes quickly glance at Edward, and saw him nod imperceptibly, a father-son gesture that she didn't quite understand. He looked back at her, smiling, and motioned for them to join him. "Please, sit down."

She made her way to the large couch and sat in the center, almost breathing a sigh of relief when Edward sat next to her. She fought against the urge to reach out and clutch his hand, and instead clenched them between her knees as she smiled up at the handsome doctor. "Your house is incredible, Dr. Cullen," she said.

He smiled. "I'm afraid I can't take much credit for it," he said, laughing. "My wife is the designer in the bunch. She takes the reigns when it comes to these sorts of things. And please, Brooke, call me Carlisle."

She nodded. "Okay. Carlisle, it is." She sat, waiting for either one of the Cullen men to say something, and glanced at Edward when the silence stretched on.

Carlisle cleared his throat after a minute, leaning forward as he rested his elbows on his knees, slowly lacing his fingers together. "I can imagine that you're very much confused at this point," he said softly, looking her directly in the eye, something so very few adults had ever done with her. He looked at her and spoke to her as if they were on the same wave length, instead of treating her like an immature, naïve teenager. Her respect for the matriarch of the Cullen family rose even higher at that moment. "I'm sorry for that, but after hearing why we shroud ourselves in such secrecy and isolation, I'm hoping that you'll understand. It's become clear to me in the last few days that my son has been trying to make a choice when it comes to you."

Brooke looked over in surprise when she felt Edward's cool grasp tug her hand into his, and she watched as Carlisle's eyes softened with the motion. "And it's obvious now that he's made it." He nodded, smiling. "I believe you deserve to know exactly what you're involved in now. My hope is that after you hear everything, your feelings for my son won't have changed. That your feelings towards our family won't have changed." He sighed, leaning back slightly in his chair. "I have to ask you to please keep an open mind. I know that it's going to be hard to take in; to comprehend."

She glanced between the father and son, tilting her head to the side. "You're not…fugitives, are you?" she asked. "Like, running from the law or something?"

Carlisle chuckled, shaking his head, and she felt Edward's fingers squeeze hers in reassurance. "No," he said. "No, we're not fugitives. Though I'm not surprised that's the first reason that came to your mind." He looked at her again, smiling. "Our family isn't quite what you'd call 'conventional.' We all come from different backgrounds, different locations…different times."

Brooke frowned. "Different times?"

He smiled, glancing at Edward before he continued. "How old would you say I am, Brooke?"

She shrugged, shaking her head. "30, maybe," she said. "If that."

He nodded, taking a deep breath, and met her eyes. "I recently celebrated my three hundred and sixty-third birthday."

She nodded slowly, waiting for the punch line, and smiled. "Well, you look…really good for your age then," she joked. When he merely looked at her, she frowned, glancing between the two. "I don't get it."

"Which is understandable," Carlisle said. "But it's the truth. Not one member of this family is as old--or young--as they appear to be."

Brooke frowned again, slowly moving her gaze to Edward's face, and meeting his eyes. "So…how old are you then?"

Edward's lips parted slightly as he stared at her. "I'm nearly 110." She opened her mouth to question him, but he held up a hand, cutting her off. "Please, Brooke. Just listen to what we have to say."

She nodded, pressing her lips together, and turned back to Carlisle.

"We don't age," Carlisle continued quietly. "We don't sleep. We're rarely seen eating, because we aren't required to. Not in the way that you are, anyway. Our skin is pale, because we don't go out when the sun is shining. Our touch, as I'm sure you've noticed, is cold, because our body temperature is much, much lower than yours. Our features are perfect in almost every way, because it attracts people to us. It's what you might call a defense mechanism. A way of survival. Our reflexes are quicker than yours. Our senses more heightened. And it's for all of these reasons that we live the way we do.

"We're not exactly what you might call…human."

Brooke frowned, shaking her head, and looked at him in confusion. "What are you then?"

Carlisle exchanged a glance with Edward once more before he brought his gaze back to hers. "We're vampires."

"Vampires?" she repeated, voice unusually steady. He nodded. "Well…when you say…vampires…"

"We mean vampires."

She nodded absentmindedly. "As in…Dracula, bats, blood?"

An amused smile graced the doctor's face. "No. No, not in that sense. The blood, however…yes."

"Carlisle," Edward cautioned next to her, and she shook her head.

"No…Edward, it's okay." She motioned for Carlisle to go on.

"We live apart from others of our kind. We're what you might call…'vegetarians' in our society. We've sworn to never harm a human; never hunt them."

"What do you hunt then?"

"Animals," he replied. "It's what classifies us as outcasts when it comes to our kind. Not many understand our lifestyle, but for the most part, they leave us be. Vampires mostly stick to their own covens. We never want to draw more attention to ourselves than we have to. As you can imagine, our existence depends on secrecy."

She nodded, letting out a slow breath.

"You don't seem frightened, Brooke," Carlisle said. "In fact you're remarkably calm for someone who was just informed that monsters actually exist."

She smiled softly, running a hand through her hair. "Well, I guess that it's…not really all that hard to believe at this point," she said. She shrugged at his confused glance. "I've stared down the barrel of a gun that was held by a classmate I passed in the hall everyday. Not to mention one held by a strung out stranger that was perfectly fine with taking someone's life just to score a fix. Just because you're not human, Carlisle, it doesn't make you a monster." She sighed, pulling her hand from Edward's grasp and stood to her feet. "Do you mind if I grab a glass of water?" she asked.

Carlisle smiled softly, nodding. "Of course," he said softly. "The kitchen's down the hall."

She nodded, quickly turning and heading down the hallway, avoiding Edward's gaze as she went. She found the kitchen easily, making her way to the sink and reaching for one of the expensive glasses that sat on the counter. She filled it with water from the faucet, shaking her head as she took a sip, inwardly laughing at the irony of her situation.

She was drinking a glass of water that belonged to a family that didn't need to drink it at all.

"Brooke."

She turned at the sound of Edward's voice, her fingers clutching the glass as she smiled at him softly. "So…that's your big secret?" He nodded, his face wrecked with turmoil. "I can see why you were so worried." She raised her arms out to her sides. "Satisfied that I'm not in shock?"

His topaz eyes met hers. "I'll take you home."

Brooke frowned. "Why?" When he looked at her quizzically, she laughed. "Edward, I already told you that you don't have to worry about me running off in fear. So you and your family are vampires." She shrugged. "Carlisle said it himself: You don't hurt people."

"That doesn't make us any less dangerous, Brooke," he said.

She nodded. "Yeah, and just because Jimmy Edwards was a kid didn't mean that he couldn't shatter a hundred lives in one tormented second." She set her glass on the counter and took a step towards him, reaching for his hand. "Edward…don't you get that I'm not scared. For the first time in a very long time…I'm not scared. Not of you, anyway. Not of your family."

His cold fingers laced with hers even as he shook his head. "If you're not scared, you're much more foolish than I believed," he said with his trademark crooked smile. He reached up, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, and rested his hand against her cheek. He smiled. "I suppose I should have listened to Alice when she told me how this would turn out."

"Well," Brooke said, arching her eyebrow. "Alice is incredibly perceptive."

"You have no idea," a voice said from behind them.

Brooke looked over to see Carlisle standing in the doorway, a smile on his face and he took in the sight of them embraced.

"Don't tell me," she said, smiling. " 'There's more to learn.'"

Carlisle laughed, walking into the room. "If you're not too shaken up." She shook her head, tightening her grip on Edward's hand. He nodded. "Good. Because there are some other family members that are quite eager to meet you."

Brooke nodded, smiling, and glanced up at Edward.

His smile was all the courage and strength she needed, and she let him lead her deeper into the house.

* * *

**Whew! Man, that was a toughie to write! I'm so sorry it's taken so long. I started Second Chance and just got completely wrapped up in it, and then I wanted this chapter to be PERFECT for all of you that have held on for so long with this one. But I promise that another three months won't fly by before another update.**

**Well, my lovelies, let me know what you think! Next chapter introduces Brooke to the rest of the Cullen brood, and when the bad girl from Tree Hill meets the blonde, bad ass Cullen…well, let's just say that it's a confrontation I'm going to have SO much fun writing.**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Stand in the Rain**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch.**

**I'm going to go cry now**

**Author's Notes: So, I'm confined to bed rest with a vicious cold/flu bug. No worries, it was confirmed today that it's not H1N1. But, needless to say, I have some time on my hands. So, why not pop out another chapter.**

* * *

Brooke jumped in front of Edward, stopping him in his tracks, and smiled up at him. "Smile," she commanded.

Edward furrowed his brow but complied, unable to stop himself. "Why?

She frowned, standing on her tiptoes to examine his perfect white teeth. "No fangs?"

He laughed, shaking his head. "Nope, no fangs."

Brooke dropped back to the soles of her feet, lower lip jutting out slightly. "Huh. Well, that's disappointing."

"Disappointing?"

She shrugged. "How cool would fangs be?"

Edward chuckled, shaking his head. He ran a hand through his bronze hair. "You surprise me even now, Brooke Davis," he said, taking her hand and leading her further down the hallway.

"I'm always full of surprises, Edward," she said, rolling her eyes. "You should know that by now."

"Well, if there's one thing Edward does best it's not always paying attention."

Brooke froze in her tracks at the sound of the feminine voice, and looked around Edward to see who had spoke. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of the woman standing next to Carlisle in the living room.

She was beautiful. Long, caramel colored locks fell past her shoulders in soft waves, accentuating her flawless, heart shaped face. She wasn't as thin as Alice, but she was nowhere near heavy. She was just softer, somehow. Her figure was clothed in a pale blue sundress, her lips upturned n a welcoming smile as her topaz eyes took in the sight of her and Edward's enclosed hands.

Carlisle wrapped an arm around her waist, looking down at her lovingly. "Brooke, this is my wife, Esme," he said, clear adoration in his voice. "I believe it's an understatement when I say that she's been very eager to meet you."

Esme stepped forward, her smile turning into a full-forced grin, and held out her hand. "Brooke," she said, her voice soft and gentle. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Brooke smiled, shaking her hand. "Likewise, Mrs. Cullen."

"Esme, please," she insisted. She glanced over at Edward, smiling. "Hopefully my son hasn't been too difficult for you over the last few weeks."

Edward rolled his eyes at his mother, causing Brooke to laugh. "Nothing I can't handle, I promise," she said, smirking when his irritated gaze slid to her. She looked back at Esme. "You've done a great job with your house. It's beautiful."

Esme smiled, nodding. "Thank you. It passes the time, so I've come to very much enjoy it." She sighed, taking a step back. She smiled again, glancing in between the two. "It's so very nice to meet you," she said again, once again causing her son to roll his eyes.

Brooke laughed, nodding, and looked to the stairway when she heard footsteps descending it. Alice was leading the way, dragging a tall blonde haired boy after her by the hand. Her grin seemed to take up her entire face as she bounced over to them.

"See, Edward, I told you everything would be fine," she sang in her soprano voice, grinning as she pulled Brooke into a tight embrace. "He really does need to listen to me more. You should help me work on that," she whispered into her ear.

Brooke nodded, chuckling, and pulled back, looking behind her at the man she assumed to be Jasper. Based on the way he was affectionately looking at the petite pixie, she was pretty sure she was right.

"Jaz, this is Brooke," Alice said, popping back to stand next to the blonde, her arm wrapping around his waist.

Brooke smiled, stepping forward to extend her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Jasper," she said. "Alice has talked a lot about you."

Jasper merely looked at her hand, his face pinched in a tight, pained expression, hands clasped behind in his back in a military pose. He nodded at her stiffly. "She's talked quite a bit about you as well," he said, his voice just as velvety as all the other Cullen's. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Brooke nodded uncertainly, dropping her hand to her side and stepping back next to Edward.

"You'll have to excuse Jasper, Brooke," Carlisle said behind them. "He's still a little new to the vegetarian lifestyle we lead."

"It's nothing personal," Jasper added, smiling apologetically.

"No, I understand," she replied. She frowned when they all looked at her, and she shrugged. "Well, I mean I don't, but…I can imagine. Sort of." A round of chuckles followed her statement, and smiled, relaxing.

"Whoo! It's a regular party in here!" a large bass voice bellowed from down the hall, causing Brooke to jump nearly a mile in the air and step closer to Edward.

"Emmett, what have we told you about using your indoor voice?" Esme scolded, her face taking on a stern, parental expression.

Brooke watched as a large quarterback of a man ducked under the doorway leading to the living room, a friendly smile that seemed to contrast with his large build plastered on his face. His hair was cut short, but small curls gave him a youth like appearance. His large shoulders and chest seemed to bulge with the amount of muscle being displayed under his sweater, and he easily towered over the rest of the Cullen clan by a good half a foot. The bear of a man--Emmett--grinned at Esme, a pair of perfectly matched dimples appearing on his cheeks.

"That it's the polite thing to do when we have company over," he said playfully. "But who says we've got company? You must be the pretty little human that got baby brother here all tied up," he said, turning away from Esme to smile at Brooke.

She grinned at his description of the affect she had on Edward and nodded. "Brooke," she said, then glanced up at the bronze haired God at her side. "All tied up, huh?"

Edward smiled down at her, rolling his eyes, and Emmett let out a raucous laugh. "Eddie, you'd sure as hell be blushing right now if you could."

A low growl sounded from the bottom of Edward's throat, and Brooke saw Emmett slightly drop into a crouch at the sound, a smile on his face.

"Boys," Esme sounded, clapping her hands once. "Let's not scare Brooke off with your petty squabbling, please."

"Aw, come on, Esme," Emmett said, grinning over his shoulder at his "mother." "If our freaky-deaky news didn't do it, I doubt a friendly brotherly wrestling match is going to send her screaming."

The clicking of high heels on tile drew her attention, and she looked over to see a devastatingly beautiful blonde girl coming from the hallway Emmett had just entered through. Brooke took her in, wondering how the hell anyone could miss the girl's entrance. Long, golden waves of hair cascaded down her back, nearly shining in the pale light of the living room. Her pale skin gave her a porcelain appearance which would have given Marilyn Monroe a run for her money. Her figure was swimsuit model worthy, it's curves easily accentuated by the black halter dress she wore.

She came to stop next to Emmett, and Brooke arched an eyebrow when he flew a meaty arm across her shoulders. They made quite a pair--beauty and the beast.

You know…if the beast had been hot and all.

"Rosalie," Esme said, smiling at the golden haired girl. "This is Brooke. Edward's new…friend." Her smile turned into a grin at the last word, and Brooke couldn't help but smile.

She waved slightly at Rosalie. "Hi," she said.

Rosalie's topaz eyes seemed to narrow when she looked at her, and Brooke nearly shrunk back from the hostility she saw in them. But she stood her ground, even keeping a straight face when the blonde merely sent her a snappy nod, turning her nose up as she turned away.

Brooke scoffed inwardly. _Whoa, what's the Ice Queen's problem?_, she thought to herself, watching as Rosalie grabbed Emmett's hand and pulled him towards the other side of the living room, despite his hushed protests.

Carlisle and Esme exchanged a frustrated glance, and Brooke guessed this wasn't the first time they'd had to deal with Rosalie's little "attitude" problem. But the second they turned to look back at her, all frustration was erased from their faces, perfect, friendly smiles in their place.

"Well, that's our brood," Carlisle said, smiling. "We're not hiding anymore of us in the closet or anything, I promise."

She laughed, shaking her head. "It's nice to meet you all," she said honestly, briefly ticking her gaze to the blonde who stood conversing quietly with her significant other. _Well, ALMOST all of you._

Esme clasped her hands together, smiling. "Well, I guess we'll let the two of you get back to whatever it was you were doing before we sprung our little secret on you."

"Oh, so arguing about how irritating and pigheaded you are," Brooke said playfully, smiling up at Edward.

He glared down at her, much to the amusement of his family, but squeezed her hand tighter as everyone began to trickle out of the room. Alice and Jasper passed by them quickly, the small girl affectionately squeezing her arm with a promise to see her soon, and disappeared down one of the many hallways, holding hands. Brooke watched them go with a smile before her gaze slid over to Rosalie, who stood with her back to the window, arms crossed over her chest, a glare shooting straight her way even though Emmett was scolding her.

"Don't worry about Rosalie," Edward said softly, tucking her hair behind her ears. "She really is always this welcoming."

Brooke shrugged, looking up at him. "I'm not worried," she said matter-of-factly. "Believe me, I was twice as bad as she was back in Tree Hill."

Edward frowned, tilting his head to the side. "I find that difficult to believe."

She smiled. "Believe it." She glanced back over at Rosalie, pursing her lips as she considered her following action. "I've been on both sides of the bitch train now, and I've got to say. I'm not liking it." She started to make her way over, but Edward pulled her back quickly, shaking his head.

"That's not a wise decision, Brooke."

She looked up at him. "Why not? Is she really going to rip my throat out right here and now?" She rolled her eyes at his glare and shook her head. "Edward, the last thing I want is to get on the bad side of your family, and for some reason, I already am when it comes to your sister. She obviously had her mind made up about me before she even walked into the room, and if she has a problem with me, I want to confront it before this goes any further." She frowned as she realized exactly what she'd said, and glanced up at him from beneath her lashes. "If you want it to go any further, anyway."

A cold finger placed itself under her chin, gently tilting her face up. He lowered his face close to hers, their foreheads nearly touching, and she found herself struggling to breathe with the intensity of his gaze. "I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer, Brooke Davis," he said softly, his lips turning up in that damn crooked smile of his.

She grinned, nodding. "Good. Then watch my back while I go talk to your sister."

She turned and slipped out of his grasp before he could react--or despite his reaction, now that she thought about it--and ignored his sigh as she crossed the short distance to the blonde haired vampire. She saw Emmett's eyes go wide as she approached, and she caught the warning shake of his head he tossed at her when he saw her determined expression. She ignored him and came to a stop in front of Rosalie, her pale face taking on a look of irritation and hostility.

"Have I done something to offend you?" Brooke asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Rosalie tilted her head to the side, her ruby red lips turning up in a hateful smirk. "Why would you think that?" her snide voice answered in response, seeming to flow like water from her lips despite its tone.

"Well, there was the whole cold shoulder welcome you gave me when you came in the room, which was quickly followed by the who-cares hair toss and dragging Emmett away as fast as you could," Brooke replied, ignoring the way Emmett's eyes seemed to bulge out of their sockets with every word she spoke. She shrugged. "I know the routine, trust me."

Rosalie glared at her, the smirk still in place, and she shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't like you," she said. "It's not really anything you've done, I just…don't like you."

Brooke pursed her lips, nodding.

"I mean, do you really have any business being here?" Rosalie continued, shrugging off the hand Emmett placed on her shoulder. "A human in a household of vampires? I'm sure you know how well it ended last time."

"Rose," Emmett warned, his eyes looking over Brooke's shoulder. She didn't have to look to know that Edward was seething on the other side of the room, and she hoped that he wouldn't jump to her rescue before she'd said her piece.

Brooke nodded, smiling sweetly. "Yeah, I do. I heard all about how Bella left, not really being able to take it all. But I've got some news for you: That won't be me. Because, kind of like you, Rosalie, I've been the bitch of a small town, and I dominated. I know how to hold my own. I'm not going to take off running, crying, because things are too overwhelming or because Edward's sister is a big bully. I'm in this for the long run. So do everybody a favor, Rose, and back off, bitch."

She turned on her heel, the sight of Rosalie's dropped jaw and wide eyes giving her a sense of pride, even while Emmett's made her want to laugh, and made her way back to Edward, head held high, a smile of triumph on her face. Edward met her half way, shaking his head as he examined his brother and sister over her shoulder, a smile on his face.

"You have indeed proven my point that you are far more foolish than I thought."

She shrugged, smiling up at him. "Well, you had my back, right?," she said. "Besides, like I said, I was Rosalie back in Tree Hill, and all it takes is one person mouthing off to you for you to know that you're not all bad-ass and top of the town. If it helps, great. If not…can't say I'll be losing much sleep over not getting your sister's stamp of approval. This may shock you a bit, but I haven't gotten many of them over the years."

Edward grinned. "Wonder why."

She giggled softly, taking his hand when he held it out to her, and let him lead her down the hallway and towards the front of the house.

In the living room, Rosalie stood staring after them, arms crossed over her chest as she cocked her jaw in thought. Emmett stood next to her, hands deep in the front pockets of his jeans, watching her face for the slightest flicker of hunger or anger, and was very surprised when amusement clouded her features. She shrugged, glancing at him before looking down the hallway again.

"I like her," she said simply.

Emmett grinned, laughing loudly once more, and pulled the love his life into his arms.

* * *

**Awww! Don't you love Cullen bonding time? Man, this chapter comes super fast after the last one. I'm so freaking proud of myself. Though, being confined to a bed with nothing but Supernatural reruns and your laptop and lots of time on your hands could be the reason for that. **

**So yeah! She has met the Cullen's and, after a brief cat-fight moment, got all of their approval. I just kind of think Rosalie and Brooke are really similar in their personalities, and I couldn't imagine them hating each other for very long.**

**So, here's my update, and I'll try to quickly upload the next chapter. You know, since if I sit here alone in silence for too long, I may lose my sanity.**

**Review and let me know what you think!!!**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Stand in the Rain**

**Author's Notes: Thanks to everybody who reviewed and favorited. It always makes me smile.**

**Just wanted to answer a couple questions I've been getting:**

**First, Peyton did not die in the shooting. The whole dream sequence when Brooke saw Peyton bloody in the school was just a reflection of the guilt she has for leaving her behind. The next couple chapter will delve into that.**

**Second, as of this moment, Bella is out of the picture. She's in Florida with Renee and Phil. She may or may not resurface later in the story: it depends on what my mind comes up with.**

**Third, just because Rosalie likes Brooke, it doesn't necessarily mean she's going to turn her attitude completely around. She is, after all, Rosalie.**

**Also, there's a poll up on my profile. You're input would be really fantastic.**

**Now, onto the story!!**

* * *

Her laugh was ridiculous.

Edward grinned as he followed Brooke into her apartment, shaking his head at the sound that was pouring out of her mouth. Her laughter was unlike anything he'd ever heard. Just the sound of it made him want to laugh, which was a rare occurrence in itself.

When he thought back on his short time with Bella, he realized that her laugh had never done that to him. When she had laughed, it was almost like a giggle--never too loud or never too soft. But when Brooke laughed…

When Brooke laughed, it was like it she didn't care in the slightest bit how ridiculous or how loud she sounded. It was just authentic.

Which was why he loved to hear it.

"So, on a scale of one to ten, exactly how pissed off is Rosalie at me?" she was asking him as she tossed her bag and keys onto the kitchen counter.

Edward smiled, shrugging. "Surprisingly, I don't think she is at all," he said, shutting the front door behind him. "I think she was more in shock that someone had the nerve to stand up to her than anything else. She respects you now. Which, when it comes to Rosalie, just might be better than her liking you."

Brooke laughed again, turning to him and putting her hands in the back pocket of her jeans. She smiled, shrugging, and he couldn't help but be amazed by her again.

He really hadn't known what to think when he'd first seen her at Forks High a month ago. He hadn't given her much thought, come to think of it. A new student was all he'd known, and he really hadn't cared to know much more than that. Then she'd walked into the lunch room at the side of Angela Webber, and for a second it was as if his past had come back to haunt him.

She had been nothing like Bella. Bella had been beautiful, but in a more low-key way. She didn't want to attract much attention, so her beauty had been much more natural; almost plain, in a way. Brooke was the kind of beauty that caused men to look twice as she passed by. Despite her make up and her done up hair, it had been clear to him that she didn't even need to work hard for it. She was naturally beautiful as well, but tended to enhance it. She hadn't reminded him of Bella in any way.

But then he hadn't been able to hear her.

Every voice sounded loud and clear in his head except for hers. Even when he had focused with everything he had, all he'd heard in the mind of Brooke Davis was silence.

It wasn't until she'd sat next to him in English that he'd discovered this situation was very different from the one with Bella. He'd braced himself when he saw her move towards her seat, convinced that her scent would be delicious and overwhelming, just like hers had been. Then she had sat down, and when her scent had reached him, he realized that it truly was intoxicating. But not in the way he had thought.

He hadn't found himself hungry; his body demanding to feed on her right then and there. Instead, he'd simply felt attracted.

She HAD been intoxicating. His body had just reacted in a way he'd never seen coming. And he hadn't been able to turn away.

For the first time in over 80 years, he hadn't thirsted for a human's blood. His throat--while still uncomfortable with the scent of her blood pumping through her veins--didn't burn with urge to feed. It was barely a tickle when he was near her. A secondary thought.

And then she'd smiled at him shyly, and he'd been pulled in without a fight.

He looked at her now, standing in the middle of her apartment, and realized that he cared more for her in a matter of weeks than he had for Bella in months.

He smiled, glancing around. "You haven't unpacked."

She shrugged again, looking at the boxes stacked against one of the bare walls. "Haven't had the time," she said, smirking at him. "What with all the stick ups and vampires hassling me and all."

He laughed, still amazed at how easily she had accepted the truth. But, then again, she'd seen her fair share of evil in the world. Maybe he shouldn't be so surprised.

"It'll get done," she said, walking to the couch and plopping down amidst the fluffy pillows. "First I have to get rid of the white-washed walls. They're really depressing." She smiled, patting the cushion next to her, and he crossed the short distance to take a seat.

"Why are they depressing?"

She shrugged. ""Cause they're plain. They remind me of hospitals and guidance counselors offices. Or my mom's room, which is just as bad. It needs some color, you know? Like…purple. And a red door."

Edward frowned. "Why a red door?"

Brooke shrugged again, looking at her lap. "Back in Tree Hill, I was always the girl behind the red door. I'd just like to, you know, keep the tradition." She looked back up at him, noting his sad smile, and shook her head. "Anyway, Angela offered to help paint. Honestly though, I think she's just offering to make me feel less like the new girl and one of 'the gang' or whatever."

"No," he replied, shaking his head. "If Angela offered, she did so because she wanted to. She likes you. She thinks you need to smile more, and she hopes that by being your friend she can accomplish that."

Brooke smiled at him, arching her eyebrow. "Oh, yeah? What are you, a mind reader?" When he merely smiled, her mouth dropped open, and she leaned in closer to him. "ARE you a mind reader?" His smile grew, and she laughed, smacking her hand on the back of the couch. "Shut up! Seriously? That is so--wait." She froze, narrowing her eyes at him. "Have you been reading MY mind this last month?"

He laughed at her sporadic speech, shaking his head. "No, I, um…I can't."

"Why not?" she asked, frowning. "Is this another one of those 'because my head is so thick' jokes? Because those got really old in, like, third grade."

Edward shook his head again, amused. "No. I don't know why, I just know that you're an exception to my ability."

"Well…am I the only exception?"

He hesitated, but nodded after a moment. "Now, yes," he said, noticing the question on her face. "Bella was, as well," he added softly.

She nodded, sitting back against the couch cushion, and tucked her hair behind her ears. "So, does anybody else have any…abilities? Apart from the whole vampire thing?"

He sat back, nodding. "Jasper has the ability to manipulate emotions. And Alice can, um…Alice can see the future," he said, simply amazed at how easy it was to get lost in her hazel eyes. "Conditionally," he added at her stare. "She can only see the course people are on when they're on it."

Brooke nodded. "So, if your decisions change, so does the vision?" He nodded. "I guess that makes sense. Is that how you made it to the bank in the nick of time? She saw it all happening?" He nodded. "So…she saw me die." It wasn't a question. She knew now why his face had seemed so panicked when he'd rushed through the door. He had been worried he'd be too late.

"But you didn't," Edward replied, reaching out a hand and gently tracing the curve of her cheek.

She shivered, whether from his touch or the coolness of it, she wasn't sure. "I'm not crazy, right?" she asked very softly, staring up at him. "THIS isn't crazy. This feeling in the pit of my stomach that's telling me not to close my eyes because it means I won't see you. I mean, we've only known each other a month or so…but this? It just…feels right. I'm not crazy, right?"

She watched as his trademark crooked grin slowly stretched across his face, and she found her breathing becoming quite labored when he leaned in towards her, his eyes never once leaving hers. He shrugged, grinning. "You're a little crazy," he said, chuckling as he gently moved a strand of hair out of her eyes. "But not when it comes to this." He sighed, tracing her cheek with his fingertip. "Do you truly have any idea how much I've come to care about you?"

Brooke shrugged slightly, peering up at him from under her eyelashes as she smiled softly. "Probably not," she whispered, leaning in towards him. "But then you don't know how much I care about you, either." Her smile grew. "So why don't you show me?"

She watched as his eyes darkened slightly, and she felt his cool breath on her cheek as he slowly lowered his face closer and closer to hers. She closed her eyes when she felt his fingers massage the nape of her neck, and when his cool, soft lips gently traced over hers, she gasped. She leaned into him, deepening the kiss, and reached up to entangle her hands in his disheveled hair. She pulled him, closer, crushing her lips to his, and felt his hands trail down her back, pulling her closer.

He broke away suddenly, breathing heavy, and her eyes shot open to stare at him, trying to steady her own breath.

Edward's eyes were dark, almost black, as he stared at her, his forehead pressed to her own. "Brooke, I'm trying very hard…to be good," he whispered to her harshly, his cool breath caressing her face. "But you are making it very, very difficult to do so."

Brooke let out a shaky sigh, closing her eyes as she slumped against him. "I'm sorry."

Edward chuckled, pressing a feather-soft kiss to her forehead. "I'm not," he laughed, shaking his head. "I'm not scolding you, Brooke. Far from it, actually. I'm just asking you to keep in mind that even though it doesn't seem like it, your blood is just as…tempting…as anyone else's." He laughed at the slight pout on the young brunette's face, and he pressed another quick kiss to her lips. "It's late. You've had a long day."

She sat back against the couch, frowning. "You're leaving?"

Edward smirked, chuckling. "Only if you want me to."

Brooke smiled, relieved, then shrugged self-consciously, when she realized he might think she was obsessive or something. "Would you mind sticking around for a little bit? You know…just until I fall asleep or…something."

He chuckled again, and in the blink of an eye he was next to her on the couch again, smirking crookedly. "I can promise you, Brooke, that I won't leave your side until you order me away."

Brooke laughed, arching her eyebrow. "Pretty sure that's never gonna happen, Cullen."

He kissed her again, his cool lips softly gliding over hers. "Good."

* * *

She'd left Edward standing in her bedroom when she'd run into the bathroom to change into her pajamas.

Brooke dried her damp face with a hand towel, swiping at the bangs that fell into her eyes. She sighed, bracing her hands against the sink, and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

What did Edward see when he looked at her?

She wasn't oblivious; she knew she was pretty. She looked like her mother. Well…at least the version of her mother pre-Botox.

But did he notice the way her smile sometimes seemed almost too big for her face? Or how one eye seemed almost smaller than the other? Did he notice how the bags under her eyes became more and more pronounced with every passing day that sleep eluded her? Did he see the shadows in her eyes that seemed to scream at her every time she saw them?

Could he tell how the guilt was eating away at her very core?

She shook her head, tossing her little pity party out the window for the time being, and turned on her bare heel, shutting off the bathroom light behind her.

Edward was standing next to her dresser, holding a framed photograph in his hand as he stared at it intently. She walked up behind him, peering over his shoulder.

It was the photo she and Peyton had taken at the Masquerade Party at Tric back in Tree Hill.

They'd gone as opposites. Or, they had planned to, anyway. They were supposed to be good and bad--an angel and a devil. Then Peyton had decided to go as the Angel of Death, which essentially canceled the whole costume idea out. She hadn't been mad, surprisingly. It was, after all, she and Peyton. And things never went according to plan when it came to them.

In the photo, they were both gritting their teeth at the camera, posing with their hands up in a claw-like motion. Brooke's bright red wig and eyelashes were a sharp contrast compared to Peyton's black and white hair and pale face. She had been so carefree then, thrilled with the idea of Lucas fighting for her affections; of playing hard-to-get. Peyton had been the haunted one, conflicted over the arrival of her birth mother; of having her whole reality shattered.

She guessed that their opposite costume idea had worked after all.

"You look happy here," Edward said, setting the picture back on the dresser top.

Brooke looked up at him, frowning. "I'm happy now."

His head shook slightly as he turned to look down at her. "Not like you are there," he said, reaching for her hand. His cold fingers enveloped her own as he lead her to the bed, sitting on its edge. "I know what it's like to be haunted, Brooke. To have events set in motion that you can never run away from. I think that's your situation."

"You think I'm haunted?" she asked, tucking her legs underneath her as she sat next to him.

"Aren't you?" he asked, tracing her cheek.

She shrugged, dropping her gaze to her lap. "I haven't really known what I am for awhile now, Edward," she said, looking up to see his bewildered expression. "Before the shooting, I used to think I was a lot of things. Now I'm just not so sure."

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Edward said, lacing their fingers together on the bedspread.

"I used to be a best friend," she said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I mean, a BEST friend. The kind that never turns their back; never abandons. But the day of the shooting…"

She felt Edward squeeze her fingers. "Brooke," he said softly. "You don't have to do this. You don't have to talk about it."

She looked into his eyes for a moment, seeing the affection and the worry that they held, and she shrugged, letting him know that it was okay. "The day of the shooting, it had started out that way. Peyton and me…were just walking to class, like it was any other day. Laughing at something stupid and making plans for later. And we just look up and see this gun…and it's pointing right at us. We moved faster than I ever thought we could, and we hit the ground just as the gun went off. I can remember glass flying everywhere. On my jacket, in my hair, cracking under my boots. I remember…the silence before everyone started screaming. The panic and the chaos and…the reality that EVERYTHING had changed in that second. But what I remember most is losing my grip on Peyton's hand."

She pulled her hand out of Edward's, reaching up to swipe at the tears she could feel burning behind her eyes.

"One minute, we were together, and the next she was gone. I lost her, Edward. In all the chaos, I could feel someone pulling me to my feet and telling me to run, and I just ran. I didn't even realize that Peyton wasn't behind me until I got outside. I screamed for her and looked for her, but I couldn't find her. I knew she was still inside, and I knew that there was a chance that she was hurt or…" She shook her head, refusing the acknowledge the thought. "But I was scared. So I just ran with everyone else."

She looked up at him, seeing his sympathetic face, and she let out a quiet sob. "I left her behind," she whispered. "She was shot. She almost died, and all I can keep thinking is that…if I had just looked back, or if I had just run back inside to help her, maybe Lucas wouldn't have. And if he hadn't, then Keith wouldn't have either. And he would still be alive and married to Karen and they'd be happy. But I didn't, and Keith died, leaving her and Lucas heartbroken. And Peyton? She won't even talk to me, because she knows that too. She knows that I was a coward. I mean, God, what kind of friend just leaves her best friend behind in the middle of a school shooting?" She sobbed again, closing her eyes against the tears that now were flowing freely. She felt his arms close around her and pull her close to his chest. She gripped the material of his shirt tightly in his fists as she cried against him, his hands gently stroking her hair. She felt his lips press themselves softly to the top of her head.

"I know you won't believe me," he said softly. "But it wasn't your fault, Brooke. What happened to Peyton, what happened to Keith. None of it. Everything that happened was because of the decision of an obviously troubled being, who felt he had no other choice. It was a tragedy. But it wasn't your fault." He gently placed his hand under her chin, tipping her face up and wiping the tears off her cheeks with his thumb. "There's no way to tell if you could have altered the outcome by going back into the school. But, from what I can understand, Jimmy Edwards had his mind made up that day. I think it would have turned out the exact way it did. Except that if you had gone back in, you might not be sitting here with me now." He traced her cheek gently, shaking his head. "Can you really believe that you were to blame?"

Brooke shrugged, laying her hands against his chest. "I didn't exactly do anything to make Jimmy's life in high school any easier," she said softly, ashamed. "The only reason I even really knew his name before the shooting was because someone released the time capsule our class had made, and he was bashing the school and everyone in it. I didn't even know who he was before that, Edward."

"And that means that you're solely to blame for the events that happened?"

"It means I'm part of the reason. We were all part of the reason. But I'm obviously the reason Peyton hasn't talked to me since Keith's funeral. She wouldn't even look at me, you know? I tried to apologize and see how she was and she just…brushed me off. Isn't that enough of an answer as to how lousy a friend I am?"

Edward shrugged, leaning back until they were laying on the bed, Brooke cradled against his chest. "Or it's an indication that maybe Peyton wasn't ready to face what happened," he said. "You said yourself that she was shot. That, combined with the fact that she was trapped in the school, certainly couldn't have been easy. Maybe she just needed time to sort through her own feelings before she confronted anything else."

Brooke shrugged, closing her eyes as she snuggled against him, suddenly very tired. "Maybe," she said softly. "It still doesn't make me feel any less guilty, though." She sighed, stifling a yawn. "I bet you think I'm a real catch right now, huh?"

His chest shook with his laughter, and he pulled her tighter against him. "Would you be amazed if I said I think you're even more of one now?"

Brooke chuckled, too tired to much more. "You're not so bad yourself, Cullen," she mumbled, going limp against him as sleep finally won its battle against her.

Edward laid staring at the ceiling, listening to the even, slow breathing of the girl in his arms.

A hundred years of never sleeping, he'd grown accustomed to being alone at night. At times, it had been frustrating, even maddening. But lying next to Brooke right now, feeling her warm breath against his chest, and hearing her strong heartbeat, he realized that he could, and would, gladly spend the next hundred in this very way.

* * *

**Sigh…**

**I love writing this story. I love being surprised at how Brooke and Edward interact with each other. And believe me, I'm just as surprised as you are once the words are written down. They've certainly taken on a life of their own.**

**So…saw New Moon. LOVED it. Rob Pattinson completely floored me with his performance, no matter how little screen time he had. Didn't feel the same way about Kristen Stewart, though. To be honest, I've never really looked at her and thought, "Oh, hey, that's Bella." But all in all, it was FANTASTIC! What did you guys think?**

**Let me know!**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Stand in the Rain**

**Thanks for the reviews! Hope this chapter is to your liking!**

* * *

"It is 8 o'clock in the freaking morning! Who the hell gets up this early on a Sunday?"

Brooke could hear Edward chuckling as she covered her face with a pillow, blocking out the offending brightness that was now streaming through her window. She felt a tug on the corner of the pillow, and she threw her arms across it, clutching in to her face for dear life.

"Brooke, I hate to say it, but she's not going to leave," Edward laughed, leaning on his elbow next to her.

Brooke groaned, lifting a corner of the pillow and glaring at the godlike vampire at her side. "Just because your little hyperactive pixie sister doesn't sleep does not mean that I don't."

The corner of the pillow dropped again, and she felt the mattress shake with his laughter.

The door to her bedroom flew open and banged against the wall.

"Brooke Penelope Davis!" a stern, high-pitched voice scolded from the doorway.

Brooke groaned, ignoring Alice even as she heard her tiny feet enter the bedroom and stop at the foot of the bed.

"I woke you up ten minutes ago!" Alice continued, and Brooke could just picture her standing there with her hands on her tiny hips, a scowl on her pale face. "There are only so many hours in day for me to bond with my new best friend."

"I don't do bonding until after noon," she mumbled from underneath the pillow.

She heard an irritated sigh. "I can flip you out of that bed in less than a second, Brooke," she threatened. "And I can have you dressed and in my car in another two. I can promise you that Edward will do nothing but stand by and be a witness to it all."

Realizing that arguing with someone who never had to stop to take a breath, Brooke sighed, defeated, and tossed the pillow to the side, glaring at the now beaming face of the pixie-haired brunette. "You are a horrible, mean little person."

Alice giggled, the sound of tinkling bells. "And I work very hard at it. Now get up and get ready. I'll be back in EXACTLY fifteen minutes." Her amber eyes narrowed at her brother. "Hear that, Edward? FIFTEEN minutes. So keep your hands to yourself and let her get dressed." She grinned suddenly, all anger and annoyance gone from her face as she twirled on her heel and pranced out the room, closing the door behind her with a quiet click.

Brooke stared after her for a long second, laughing in disbelief, and let her head fall back against her pillows. "Wow," she said. "A couple of decades of that and you're still sane?"

Edward chuckled. "Selective hearing," he said. "It's really a miracle solution."

She laughed, turning her head to look at him for the first time since she was rudely awakened, and smiled. " 'Keep your hands to yourself,' huh? Were you planning on getting a little action this morning, Cullen?"

Edward chuckled, grinning down at her. "You are quite irresistible first thing in the morning," he said, his eyes taking in her rumpled hair and sleepy expression. She rolled her eyes, raking her fingers through her hair in an attempt to tame it, and he laughed again, catching her hands with his own. "I wasn't joking, Brooke."

Brooke snorted, rolling her eyes. "Yeah? And how many times in the last 100 years have you used that line," she teased.

She watched as Edward's face softened, his smile slipping party away, and his expression turned serious. "You're the first," he said softly, stroking her cheek.

She stared at him mouth slightly agape, brows furrowed. _The first as in…THE first?,_ she thought to herself in disbelief. His eyes were searching hers, and she opened her mouth to reply, but an irritated, high-pitched voice interrupted.

"Edward, she has exactly 12 ½ minutes left to get ready!" Alice yelled from somewhere in the apartment, bringing a sigh to Edward's lips.

"I should go," he said. "God knows it will be a matter of moment before she carries through her threat."

He sat up and rose to his feet, running a hand through his bronze hair as he did.

Brooke pushed herself up to her elbows, shaking off her shock and confusion at his earlier statement, and looked up at him. "Any advice on what I can expect for today?"

Edward chuckled, shrugging into his jacket. "You're asking me to delve into the inner working of Alice's mind," he said, smiling. "Her thoughts are too sporadic to sift through, and most of the time I'm not positive I'd like to know."

She nodded, chuckling. "And what are you doing today?"

"Hunting with Emmett upstate," he said. "We should be back before nightfall."

Brooke looked at him. "Back as in…here?" she asked hopefully.

Edward laughed, leaning down to stare her in the eyes. "Your wish is my command," he said, leaning forward and pressing a chaste kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you tonight."

Brooke nodded, fighting the chill she felt as his cold touch, and smiled at him.

He was through the door in a second, and Brooke heard a distinct thump, followed by a very high-pitched, "Edward!!" She couldn't help but laugh when she heard his distant chuckling before the front door closed. Alice was at her bedroom door a second later, a scowl on her face. "10 minutes, Brooke," she said, shutting the door behind her.

Brooke, smiled, shaking her head, and flopped back on the bed, sighing. "Vampires."

* * *

Okay. So, Brooke loved to shop. She'd be the first to admit that. She loved clothes and shoes and all the typical girlie stuff.

But Alice Cullen? You couldn't say that Alice loved to shop. No. When Alice shopped, it went beyond love.

She was like a hyena on crack.

"Alice, seriously, I'm loving the whole 'bonding' thing, but I REALLY need to take a break," Brooke moaned, looking pleadingly at the small girl at her side.

Alice rolled her amber eyes, sighing, but a smile was on her pale face. "You humans and your lack of energy," she teased, leading her over to small area of tables.

Brooke plopped down in one of the cushioned seats, sighing in contentment, a sigh of relief escaping her lips. She stretched her heeled-feet out, silently cursing Edward for being right when he said to wear comfortable shoes. Stupid, know-it-all vampire, she thought.

Alice sat across from her, a bright smile on her pale face. She folded her hands on the tabletop, and leaned across it to smile at her. "I like you, Brooke," she said suddenly.

Brooke laughed, looking at her. "I like you, too, Alice."

She grinned, her pale face glowing with the intensity of her smile, and sat back in her seat. "You and I are going to be best friends, Brooke Davis," she said confidently, nodding her head once in confirmation.

Brooke smiled, shaking her head. "Is that coming from the whole I-know-what's-going-to-happen thing?"

Alice shrugged, smiling. "It certainly helps," she sang, laughing. She watched as Brooke chuckled before she fell silent, letting her gaze travel the crowded mall. Alice frowned, cocking her head to the side. "I did mean what I said about humans and energy, Brooke. I don't always remember that everyone else has to rest and breathe and eat. We could leave, if you like."

Brooke whipped her head back towards the spiky-haired brunette. She held up a hand, shaking her head. "No, no, Alice, I'm fine," she said, smiling. "Really. It's been awhile since I've had this good of a time."

"Then what's bothering you?"

Brooke frowned.

"I don't have to be psychic to know something amiss, Brooke," she said. "Edward might not think so, but your face is far too easy to read."

Brooke sighed, realizing that when you're arguing with a vampire that actually DOES know everything, it's better to just give in. "Alice, have you…seen…much when it comes to me and Edward?"

A frown graced Alice's perfect face, and her head tilted slightly to the side. "I DID," she said slowly, her eyes seeming to fog over just slightly before they became their clear, topaz color again. "But, since things just turned a little fuzzy, I'm assuming you're not sure?"

She shrugged.

"Brooke, if this is about your heart not being up to it--"

"It's not," Brooke interceded. At Alice's look, she shrugged. "Okay, so maybe a little part of it is. I just…can't help feeling that it's almost too good to be true, you know? The fact that Edward would like me even though I'm all wrong for him."

"Because you're human?"

Brooke nodding, scoffing softly. "I didn't even consider that," she said softly, shaking her head. She shrugged. "I guess that, too. It's just that…he's so GOOD…you know? I mean, here's this hundred year old vampire who, by all social standards is a monster, which I completely disagree with, who obviously has these almost…unrealistic morals that completely baffle me, and I just…don't."

Alice frowned, head still tilted. "Don't what?"

"Have morals," Brooke clarified, shrugging. "I never have. It's what made me Brooke. The girl who never said no," she said bitterly, shaking her head. She sighed, raising her head to look at her newfound friend. "I didn't have any morals, Alice, but after meeting Edward…I wish that I had."

"So…you think that just because you were a little slutty back in Tree Hill that you're not good enough for Edward?" Alice asked skeptically. When the brunette merely shrugged and looked back at the tabletop, she laughed. "Brooke…Edward is a masochist. He sees himself as a monster, which is ridiculous, I agree. Like you said, he's bizarrely moral for a vampire. He over-analyzes every situation, he has a tendency to overreact. He's determined and very, very stubborn. He's insanely competitive, which drives me bonkers. He mopes. All. The. Time. Occasionally, he's so depressing to be around that it makes my head hurt. If anything, HE'S the one that not good enough for YOU." She leaned across the table, gently covering one of Brooke's hands with her own. "Brooke, believe me when I say that he won't care in the slightest bit. You could be a mass murderer and it wouldn't make the slightest difference to him. Or to any of us.

"You can't see the difference in him like we do, Brooke. He's so…light-hearted now. Fun, even," she said, an almost frightened tone to her voice. Brooke chuckled, and she smiled. "You know, it would make sense that you would be worried about what he would think about your loose ways when he's the one that killed people before."

Brooke shook her head. "That doesn't matter, Alice. He was a--"

"Different person?" she finished, shrugging. "So were you. I may not have known you back in your old town, Brooke, but I can tell you with certainty that you aren't the same girl. And, Edward not the same either. So, maybe instead of lingering on your doubts and insecurities, wondering if he's going to snap out of his infatuated state with you, you should consider this a clean slate. A new start."

Brooke smiled softly, nodding. "A new start," she agreed.

Alice sat back in her seat, content, and smiled happily. "There. Now everything with the two of you is clear as a bell again. Really, Brooke, you need to stop pulling an Edward and overreacting. It's not good for your complexion."

Brooke laughed. "Says Snow White," she said, laughing again when Alice stuck her pink tongue out at her. She smiled. "I'm glad you're my friend, Alice."

"Of course you are," Alice said, rising to her feet. "Now come on! Our bonding time is running low!"

* * *

"You know, all of these bags are just going to add to the clutter that's littering my apartment, Alice."

Alice skipped up the stairs after her, smiling brightly, swinging two shopping bags at her sides. "I wouldn't be so sure of that," she said, gliding like a ballerina to Brooke's apartment door. Brooke looked at her quizzically and she shrugged. "Let's just say that Esme wanted to give you a 'welcome to the family' present."

"What do you mean?"

Alice giggled, snatching the keys from Brooke's hand and flew open the door. She led the way inside, spinning on her heel to see Brooke's reaction, and grinned. "Surprise!!"

Brooke's eyes widened at the sight of her apartment, its walls now a deep shade of purple. The boxes that had crowded the corners of her living room were nowhere in sight. She pointed wordlessly to the new furniture that now sat in the center of the room. A long leather sofa. A large, cushy-looking recliner. Bookshelves and end tables. Decorative painting graced her walls, and peeking into the kitchen revealed new appliances and all of her dishes behind cupboard doors.

"She kept you bed," Alice said, moving over to plop down on the sofa. "She said it was too you to part with."

Brooke shook her head, smiling, and finally noticed that her once white front door was now a bright red. "Alice, this is…too much."

"We Cullens don't acknowledge that term, Brooke," Alice said, rolling her eyes. "Esme adores you. She just wanted to make you feel a bit more at home."

She laughed, setting her bags on the floor and put her hands on her hips. "So your so-called 'bonding' experience was just a ploy to get me out the apartment?"

Alice's hand flew to her chest, and her topaz eyes widened in shock even as a smile spread across her face. "Brooke, I am insulted that you would think something so hurtful about me. It was merely an added incentive."

Brooke laughed, plopping down next to her and taking in the big screen TV that now faced her. She shook her head. "Thank you, Alice," she said, wrapping her arm around the small girl's petite shoulders. "I really mean it. This is probably the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Tell Esme I love it all."

Alice laughed, reaching over to envelope her in a tight embrace. "You're welcome, Brooke," she said softly. "Welcome to the family."

_Welcome to the family_, Brooke thought, grinning.

Right now, she could care less that she was sitting on an insanely expensive couch hugging a who-know-how-old vampire.

For the first time in 18 years, she felt at home.

_

* * *

_

_**Sorry for the lack of Edward. I kind of wanted to forge the bond between Brooke and Alice this chapter. Edward will be present in the next chapter, cross my heart. **_

_**Thanks to everyone who voted in the poll! Jacob will be making an appearance pretty soon, and the love…whatever shape it will become, will start to form. **_

_**Let me know what you guys thought!**_


	11. Chapter Ten

**Stand in the Rain**

**A.N. Reviews are amazing! I'm so glad you all are enjoying Stand in the Rain! It's very dear to my heart, so I'm glad!!**

**How was everybody's Christmas? Mine was, unfortunately, canceled, due to the fact that half the family had the flu. So…no Thanksgiving or Christmas for me this year. *sniff sniff* But that's okay…it gave me more time to indulge my addiction to Brooke and Edward…which is always good.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer and Mark Schwann own everything….**

* * *

Brooke ran a hand through her hair as she made her way back to her bedroom.

Alice had left moments ago with the perky promise to see her bright and early for the school the next day, to which had grinned and shut the door.

She sighed as she took a seat at her newly acquired vanity--another gift from Esme--and smiled when she saw the various photographs tucked in around the frame. She laughed when she saw a Polaroid of Alice and Emmett in fake vampire fangs up in the corner, "The truth about vampires" written in perfect calligraphy underneath it. She shook her head, and let her gaze wander to the picture that sat next to it. She reached up, frowning, and slid it from the frame.

It was of her and Peyton from over a year ago, before boys and jealousy had plagued their friendship. Someone had taken it at cheer practice, when they had both been sprawled across the gym floor, faces lit up with their smiles, cracking up about something. Thinking back now, she couldn't even remember what it had been.

Her eyes dropped to the cell phone that sat on the vanity and she reached out, hand hesitating before she picked up it. She slowly flipped it open, fingers punching in the number from memory. She hesitated a moment before punching Send and bringing the phone to her ear.

_"Hey, it's Peyton. Obviously, I'm not here; so say what you need to and I'll get back to you."_

Brooke took a deep breath as she waited for the beep. "Hey, Goldilocks, it's me," she said softly; hesitantly. "Brooke. Um…I know it's been awhile and you're probably wondering…" She shook her head, realizing that maybe she wasn't wondering at all. "Anyway, I'm, you know, sorry for disappearing. I'm actually sorry for a lot of things, but…that's not really something you go into on a machine. So…give me a call back, if you get the chance. You know, if you want to." She looked down at the picture again. "I miss you, P. Sawyer," she added in a whisper before ending the call and tossing the phone onto the table top with a sigh. "Balls in your court," she mumbled, tucking the picture back under the frame.

"She'll call back."

Brooke gasped and spun around in her seat to see Edward standing next to her window, his bronze hair glistening with drops of rain.

She glared at him, bringing a hand to her chest to calm her racing heart. "What the hell are you doing? Sneaking up on a girl is so not cool!" she snapped.

Edward smiled apologetically, clearly amused with her fluster. "Sorry," he said, taking a few steps towards her. He grinned when she rolled her eyes and rose from her seat, clearly having already forgiven him. He nodded towards her window. "It's more convenient than the door."

Brooke smiled, crossing her arms as she made her way towards him. "Whatever, you voyeur." Edward chuckled, slipping his arms around her waist and resting his forehead against hers. "Do you know how scary it is to realize that Alice can outshop me? It's disconcerting, Edward. Seriously."

He chuckled again. "Wait until she makes you Barbie Brooke. Then you'll see just how scary she actually is."

Brooke laughed, letting her hands slide over his shoulders as she met his rich, topaz eyes. "Have fun hunting?"

Edward nodded. "It's much better than that you're here, though," he said, tilting his head down towards hers. Before he could touch his lips to hers, she pulled back and he looked at her, confused.

She kicked her eyebrow, smirking. "Did you brush your teeth?"

Edward grinned, capturing her lips between his own. "Minty fresh," he murmured against her lips, causing her to giggle and stand on her tiptoes to kiss him further.

* * *

"This is all too much, you know that, right?" Brooke asked, looking up at Edward as they laid side by side on her bed. "Esme outdid herself. I really don't need all this stuff."

Edward smiled at her, his head resting on his hand as he leaned on his elbow. "Esme doesn't seem to think so. And I dare you to argue with her about this. Even your dimpled smile is a useless weapon against her determined stare."

She smiled, rolling her eyes. "It was nice of her, though. I really do love it. I don't know how I can pay her back though."

"You don't need to."

"Edward, she gave me a kick-ass apartment. I have to do something for her."

"YOU'RE enough for her, Brooke," Edward said, stroking her cheek. "Just seeing how happy you make me…trust me when I say it's more than enough satisfaction for my mother."

She looked up at him, her hand reaching up to rest against his as he cradled her cheek. Her finger gently traced the curve of his finger, his cool, pale flesh sending shivers down her spine. "Do I really make you that happy, Edward?" she whispered, searching his gaze.

The crooked smile that she had come to love slowly crept across his face as he stared down at her, and she felt her breath quicken when he touched his nose to hers. "If you only had the slightest idea at just how much," he whispered, his breath cool against her lips as he spoke. He leaned down, placing the gentlest of kisses against her lips, and Brooke had to fight the tears that threatened to well in her eyes at his tenderness.

No one had ever been so careful with her. No one had ever actually WANTED to take care of her. And she honestly had no idea how to react to it.

She sighed against his lips, reaching up to tangle her fingers in the hair at his neck as he deepened the kiss, pressing even closer to her.

She realized then, when she felt his cool body pressing into her, that kissing Edward Cullen was the equivalent of a heart attack.

And she realized that she didn't think she could ever stop.

* * *

"Did you eat anything?" Edward asked as he leaned against the front door, watching as Brooke gathered her backpack and jacket.

She looked over her shoulder at him and rolled her eyes, snatching up her keys as she threw her purse over her shoulder. She turned around and gasped when she nearly ran into him. She narrowed her eyes. "Stop that."

"We're not leaving until you eat some form of food for breakfast."

Brooke rolled her eyes again, trying to move around him, but he merely blocked her exit, smirking. She moved to the side again, sighing when he merely stepped in front of her again. "Seriously, Edward, this is the least fun game ever."

He grinned. "Eat something, and I'll stop."

She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and meeting his determined gaze with an irritated one of her own. His smile simply grew with every passing second, and she finally sighed, rolling her eyes as she made her way to her kitchen. She snatched a powdered donut from a cardboard box by the microwave and turned to him, taking a large bite. "Happy?" she asked around her mouthful, wiping at the powder and crumbs that fell as she spoke.

An accomplished smile lit up Edward's pale face and she rolled her eyes again, shaking her head as she moved towards the front door. "You are such a pain in the ass in the morning, Cullen," she said, stuffing the rest of the donut in her mouth. She heard him chuckle and felt his cold hand take hers as she left the apartment. She paused a minute to lock her door, and then felt herself being cradled to his side as they made their way to the parking lot.

"I'm simply taking the time to watch out for you well-being since you seem to disregard it so," he said, holding the door to his Volvo open with a smile.

She turned to him, her mouth dropping open even as a smile of joy threatened to burst. "I do not 'disregard' my well-being," she said, holding back a laugh when he rolled his eyes, gently shoving her so she fell into her seat. She laughed, pushing her hair behind her ear as she watched him slowly make his way to the driver's side. She turned to him when he took his place behind the wheel. "I just tend to…get distracted at times."

Edward laughed, looking at her with a smile. "Which is why I'm here."

Their drive to Forks High continued in much the same manner, with the two of them bickering back and forth and talking about ridiculous things that held no real meaning. She couldn't believe how easy it was to fall into a comfortable routine with him. How easy it was to feel a part of the Cullen clan.

The one afternoon she'd spent at the Cullen house had held more fun and family times than she'd ever experienced growing up in her own home. They'd laughed and teased and included her in their conversations. Even the glares from Rosalie--however undeserved they were--felt…normal for her.

She felt at home.

"What are you thinking?"

Brooke jumped at the sound of Edward's voice. She looked over at him, surprised to see that they were already in the high school parking lot, and he was staring at her with an almost frustrated look on his face. She smiled.

"Pissed you can't tell, huh?" she joked.

He chuckled softly, reaching over and brushing her bangs from her eyes. "You've been quiet awhile. It's…frustrating…to not know why."

She shrugged, smiling at him. "Just realizing that you and your family…they make me feel more at home that I've ever felt before." She laughed, suddenly self-conscious, and dropped her gaze to her lap. "Kind of pathetic, huh? That a bunch of vampires are more family-oriented than the Davis'?"

She felt his fingers under her chin, and she slowly raised her eyes to meet his.

"It's not pathetic," he said softly, leaning in until they were eye-to-eye. "You are a part of our family now. There's no argument or disagreeing about it." He held her gaze intently, only smiling when she let out a soft breath and nodded. She shrugged again, rolling her eyes and smirking. He laughed, shaking his head, and pecked her lips quickly. "I hope your ready for a show."

She frowned, undoing her seatbelt. "What do you mean?"

He grinned. "You'll see."

* * *

"Okay, seriously, the day is half over and everyone is still staring at me."

Angela smiled at her as they made their way down the hallway towards the cafeteria. She shrugged, shifting the backpack on her shoulder. "They're just a little surprised, I guess. Whenever anyone even talks to one of the Cullens, it usually brings out people's shock. It will pass in a week or so."

Brooke groaned, running a hand down her face. "I don't see why it's a big deal. You aren't staring at me like I've grown a second head."

"Well, now that you mention it…"

She reached out a punched the brunette on the arm, shaking her head when Angela nearly cackled with laugher and playfully slapped her back. Her scowl turned to a smile when she caught sight of Edward leaning on the wall next to the cafeteria.

"I take it you're not sitting with us today?"

She looked over at Angela, shrugging.

"That's okay. I'll just expect a play-by-play after school." She laughed and raised a hand in greeting when they reached the doors. "Hi, Edward."

His crooked smile appeared in all its glory, and he straightened to his full height. "Angela," he said pleasantly, nodding at her. "How are you?"

"Hungry," she said, smiling over at Brooke. "I'll see you later. Bye, Edward."

Brooke watched her go, silently sending the brunette thanks for being so down-to-earth and kind, before looking up at the bronze-haired god before her, taking his outstretched hand. "So, are you getting all these 'wtf' stares too?" she asked, looking up at him as they walked into the crowded lunchroom.

"I always get those stares," he replied, dragging her towards the lunch line. He grinned at her. "You gave me that stare your first day, if you remember."

She smirked up at him, arching her eyebrow. "Well that's just because some pale, amber eyed freak kept staring at me first." She shrugged. "Not that I minded."

Edward laughed, wrapping an arm around her waist when he turned to face her. "Mmm," he said, pressing his forehead against hers. "And a good thing you didn't." He smiled, and leaned further towards her, feeling her warm breath against his chin as he drew her close.

"Ahem," a voice sounded next to them before their lips could touch, and they both sighed, recognizing it instantly. "You two are causing quite a stir in the Forks High population, FYI."

Brooke turned around, glaring at Alice as the vampire bounced on her heels, grinning from ear to ear. "You've got the worst timing, Pixie," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Alice scoffed, waving a hand in the air. "As if you two won't have time for all of that later," she said, linking her arm through Brooke's. "The point is, is that the gossip threading the halls of this school has had me in hysterics all afternoon! You'd think this was a gossip magazine as opposed to an educational institution. Not that it's a very good one…"

"Alice," Edward chimed, loading an extravagant amount of food onto a tray and paying for it before Brooke even opened her mouth to protest. He smirked, smug, and led them through the cafeteria to a table across the room.

"I'm just trying to get the point across, Edward," Alice said, turning her back on her brother and smiling at Brooke. "I have heard rumors ranging from you're after him for his money--"

"Yes, because that's the most logical explanation," Edward said.

"To it being a stunt to get the most attention out of the situation," she went on, ignoring him. "The last statement coming from none other than Jessica Stanley."

Brooke laughed, lacing her fingers with Edward's on the tabletop as she stuck a French fry into her mouth, all the while glaring at her new boyfriend and his smug smile. "Somehow that doesn't really surprise me at all."

"It's all made for quite the spectacle," Alice continued, grinning. "The ideas just get more and more outrageous as the day goes on."

"Do you know what else gets more and more outrageous as the day goes on?" Edward asked, peering at her from around Brooke.

Brooke laughed softly as Alice sent him a withering look. "If you haven't noticed, Edward, I'm ignoring you and talking to my new best friend. So if you wouldn't mind, butt out."

When Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, Brooke smiled, patting each other shoulders. "Now, now," she said, looking in between the two of them. "Don't make me separate you two." Edward turned his glare onto her and she grinned, holding her hands up as she shrugged. "Sorry. It was an opening I couldn't resist." He rolled his eyes but gave her fingers a gentle squeeze, and she knew he wasn't really upset with her. He leaned over and pressed a cold kiss to her cheek, and she felt her eyes drift close at the contact.

Why had it taken so long for her to find that this was where she belonged?

* * *

"Did you want to paint your apartment this weekend?" Angela asked her later that day as they gathered their things from their lockers.

Brooke looked over at her. "Uh, actually Edward's mom kind of already did," she said. "Kind of a…welcome to the neighborhood gift."

"No kidding?" Angela asked, shutting her locker door. "The Cullens sure are something else."

Brooke bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smirking. _You have NO idea._ She shrugged into her jacket, shutting her locker and turning to her friend. "We could do something else this weekend," she said, falling into step with her as they made their way down the hall. "You know, something that doesn't involve greasy paint and overalls."

Angela laughed, her ponytail swinging behind her with every step she took. "True," she said, pursing her lips. "It would have taken a lot more effort that what either of us would want. Um…well, if you're up for it, a whole bunch of us are heading down to La Push beach at the Quileute reservation this weekend. The weather is actually supposed to be pretty nice, so we were going to make a campfire and surf or something. It's actually pretty fun, despite how small town it sounds."

"Are you kidding? Beach party? I am so there," Brooke said, laughing as they reached the parking lot. She spotted Edward leaning against the Volvo waiting for her, a pensive look on his face, and she looked over at Angela, promising to call her later to get the details before waving goodbye and nearly skipping over him. "Hey," she said, stopping in front of him and grinning. "What's with the look?"

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What look?"

"The look like something's bothering you. You're being all broody and pensive, and as attractive as that may be, my curiosity can only stand so much."

She caught the sides of his lips twitching as he fought against the smile she knew was fighting to make an appearance, and she grinned again. "Have you been listening to people's thoughts? You know that eavesdroppers will always hear things they don't want to."

Edward laughed then, opening the passenger door and helping her climb in. "Clearly you've been spending far too much time with my sister," he said, smiling down at her. "Her irritating personality is starting to wear off on you."

"I resent that remark!" she hollered at him as he shut the door and walked over to his side, opening the door and climbing in in one fluid motion. She rolled her eyes as he started the car and pulled out the parking lot. "So? What's got you all tied up in your brooding, mopey mood?"

His amber eyes stayed glued to the rainy road as his mouth set into a tight line. "Are you planning on accompanying Angela this weekend?"

Brooke jumped in her seat, pointing an accusatory finger at him with a smug smirk. "Aha! You WERE eavesdropping, you nosy vampire!"

Edward's lips turned up in a smile as he shook his head, realizing that he just couldn't stop it when it came to Brooke and her exuberant personality. He glanced at her, rolling his eyes at her smug expression. "Not eavesdropping," he said. "Merely…listening in."

She arched her eyebrow. "And the difference in that is?" When he simply smiled and shook his head again, she settled back in her seat, rolling her eyes. "Whatever. And to answer your question…yes, I probably am. Since your mother took away our bonding activity, we need to do something else. And considering that once upon a time, I threw one hell of a bonfire party--several, actually--I thought this could be that perfect opportunity." She looked at him, smiling. "You can come too, you know."

Her gaze flicked to his grip on the steering wheel, and she frowned when she saw his knuckles tighten slightly. Looking back at his face, she saw his playful, joking smile was gone, replaced by his stern, tight expression. Her frown deepened. "If you want," she added.

He must have heard the uncertainty in her voice because he snapped his head towards her, his eyes wide in disbelief for an instant before melting in what she could only assume was reassurance. One of his hands released their grip on the steering wheel and clasped around hers, entwining their fingers. "Brooke, I would go anywhere…as long as I was with you," he said softly, raising their entwined hands so that he could gently caress the curve of her cheek with his thumb.

Brooke sighed, relieved, and smiled at him. "So…you'll go?"

"I can't," he replied, glancing at her. "Not because I don't want to. I literally…can't."

She frowned. "Why?"

"The Quileutes and my family…we have a kind of…treaty. We aren't to set foot on their land, and in return, they let us live here in Forks peacefully, with no conflict."

"A treaty?" she asked, turning fully in her seat so she could look at him. "You mean…they know? About you guys? What you are?" When he nodded silently, she paused for a moment, letting her gaze search the rainy countryside as they zoomed down the road. His thumb was gently tracing patterns on the top of her hand, sending chills of pleasure running up her arm. She sighed, looking at him again. "I don't understand."

Edward chuckled. "It's a long story, Brooke. Perhaps for another time. But it would be best for everyone if I passed on your invitation."

"Well, then maybe I shouldn't go. The last thing I want to do is cause problems with this treaty."

"Nothing's stopping you, Brooke," he said, smiling at her. "There's no way the pack could even know that you're in on our secret, and even if they did, they can't very well stop you from fraternizing with your friends on their beach. Go; spend time with Angela. She's a good friend, and I know that you want to spend time with her."

"You know, huh?" she asked, smirking at him. "Suddenly get some kind of insight into the inner working of my brain, Cullen?"

He replied with a soft chuckled. "If only it were that easy, Davis," he said, gently squeezing her hand in affection and bringing it up to his mouth. He pressed a tender kiss to the palm of her hand, and Brooke couldn't help but catch her breath at the contact, amazed at how easy it was for her to lose all track of thought in her mind when he did such things.

So she pushed their exchange to the back of her mind as they pulled into the parking lot of her apartment complex, making a mental note to bring it up again later, and let the vampire that she realized she was falling for--hard and fast--inside from the rain.

* * *

**I love writing Brooke and Edward teasing scenes…they're just so cute together!!**

**So this was pretty much a bit of a filler chapter. I had to get the school reaction and intro to La Push out of the way, but I made sure to throw some Bred ward (eeh…ok…so I'm still working on the nickname…any ideas?) in there too.**

**Review and let me know what you think! The beach party at La Push is next, plus some more Cullen bonding time! I love you all!! Happy New Year!!**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Stand in the Rain**

**A.N. You guys seriously rock my socks off. I love reading your reviews and hearing how much you're enjoying the story. It really brings a smile to my face!**

**Disclaimer: Schwann and Meyer own it all. I merely use them for puppets in my imagination.**

* * *

The sun was piercing the cloudy landscape for the first time since she'd arrived in the rainy town of Forks, and Brooke couldn't help the content smile that was permanently fixed on her face since she climbed into the passenger seat of Angela's Ford Explorer.

She leaned her head back against the seat as Angela chatted away, closing her eyes and letting the warmth of the sun fall over her face.

They were on their way to La Push beach, and Brooke couldn't help but be a little excited at the thought of a bonfire party.

She had to be, if only to ignore the ache in her heart at the thought that today would be one the first days she wouldn't be spending with Edward.

The extended conversation on why he and his family weren't allowed on the reservation never happened. Whenever she had attempted to bring it up, he'd merely smiled at her and told her not to dwell on it. He would explain one day, he'd said.

She smiled when she heard Angela chuckle softly next to her. "You know Mike and Eric, and probably all the other guys in our class, are taking bets on whether or not you'll wear a bikini today, right?"

Brooke laughed, cracking open one eye and looking at the smiling brunette behind the wheel. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," she replied, laughing. "Ben said that's all they were talking about last night and this morning. Eric is wagering on the side of the bikini, while Mike is on the side of you going commando and skinny dipping."

Brooke shuddered slightly, throwing her hands over her face as she groaned. "Eww," she laughed, smiling over at Angela as the brunette grinned. "What's the freaking deal, Angela? Really? They don't take bets on whether or not Jessica's going to show up in a thong in gym class. Why am I any different?"

Angela shrugged, clucking her tongue. "You're fresh meat," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Brooke laughed again, shaking her head. "Good to know." She smiled slightly, leaning forward in her seat slightly when she saw a beautiful beach side come into view. She shook her head, amazed. Who knew anything like this existed in the rainiest place in the United States. She smiled, looking over at Angela as she threw the car into park. "Thanks for today, Angela," she said. "And for talking to me that first day. I really don't think I would have kept my sanity if it weren't for you."

Angela smiled at her for a moment in understanding before she rolled her eyes, throwing her hands up in the air. "Well, I AM pretty fabulous."

They shared a laugh as they gathered their towels and travel bags, and made their way to the large growing crowd on the beachside.

* * *

She missed Edward.

Brooke sighed as she leaned her back against a rock on the shore, the wind blowing against her skin sending slight shivers down her spine.

Angela had stayed by her side for most the afternoon, but upon Ben's arrival, Brooke had seen her friend's desire for some couple time, and she had quietly excused herself to give them time alone.

She'd spent the next hour and half avoiding Mike Newton and his nearly drooling band of buddies, not to mention Jessica's obviously fake enthusiasm at her attendance. But, much to her surprise, none of it was bothering her.

The lack of Edward, however, was.

Brooke reached for her bag on the sand beside her as she slid her body into a sitting position against the large rock, stretching her towel clad legs out in front of her. Shifting the bag to her lap, she dug around inside for a few minutes before she withdrew her cell phone.

She knew Edward wouldn't answer, but she still found herself dialing his number and pressing the phone to her ear.

"Hey, it's Brooke," she said after the message-less beep, wrapping on arm around her bare waist. "I know you're probably busy mauling a giant grizzly bear or something with your lack of vampire fangs right now, but I just wanted to say hi. And that I miss you." She laughed, feeling silly. "Yeah, I know that I sound like that clingy girlfriend right now, but it's very, very true. Girls afternoon with Ang is fun but…you know…it'd be more fun if you were here. Anyway…I'm going to go. I just wanted you to know that…I miss you. And um…yeah…I guess I'll see you when you guys get back. Bye."

She added her farewell in an almost whisper like tone, and as she slowly flipped the phone shut she realized that she had wanted to end her message with a different set of wordings.

_I love you._

No, she tried to convince herself as she shoved her phone back into her bag. THAT was just crazy. They'd known each other for, what, a month? Maybe two? And now she wanted to blurt out those three words that can either damn a relationship or flourish it? Was she crazy?

_Crazy in love, maybe._

She closed her eyes, groaning.

_Idiot._

She tossed her head back in frustration without thinking, then winced when it collided with the rock behind her. She opened her eyes, her mouth open in a silent groan, and brought a hand hesitantly to the back of her head. She narrowed her eyes over her shoulder at the offending object, cursing it under her breath.

"I don't think it meant it."

Brooke jumped slightly at the laughing voice that spoke next to her, and she jerked her head to the side, squinting into the sunlight as she took in the figure that stood there.

He was built like a linebacker.

Thick muscles circled the biceps of his arms, and they seemed to clench as he crossed them over an equally muscled chest. His dark, russet skin was a sharp contrast to his cut off white t-shirt and cut off jeans. His dark hair was cropped short, short bangs falling slightly onto his forehead. A large smile was stretched across his youthful face, and Brooke would peg him at about sixteen or seventeen.

She saw the laughter dancing in his dark eyes, and she scoffed, glaring once more at the rock. "That's what they all say," she muttered, glancing back at him when he laughed. She smiled, starting to push herself to her feet, and gratefully took his extended hand when he made his way towards her. "Thanks," she said, standing to her full height and taking a step back when she saw that she barely reached his shoulder.

This kid was HUGE.

"Jacob Black," he said, shaking her hand slightly in greeting before dropping it.

"Brooke Davis," she said, smiling. "It's nice to meet you."

He nodded, his white teeth flashing like lightning across his dark face. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything," he said, motioning towards the spot she had just vacated. "You seemed…tormented."

"Uh…not really tormented," she said, fighting against the blush that she felt burning her cheeks at having been caught in her embarrassing pity-party. "Just kind of…well, you ever realized that you're totally screwed over a situation, but you're way too deep in it to really do anything about it?"

Something unrecognizable flashed in his eyes, and she frowned slightly. But it was gone a second later when he nodded. "Totally."

She shrugged, smiling slightly. "It was kind of one of those instances."

Jacob nodded in understanding, a friendly smirk on his face as he leaned towards her. "You really shouldn't beat yourself up so much, Brooke Davis," he said. "There's usually always a way out of everything."

She smiled, already finding herself fond of Jacob Black, and nodded. "Thanks, Jacob," she said, slipping the strap of her bag onto her shoulder. "So…I take it you live on the reservation?"

He nodded, falling into step with her as she made her way back to the beach. "Yeah, I do. I take it you're one of the Forks crew that are invading our land?"

She glanced at him, worried that maybe he was actually one of those resentful Native American's that was real territorial, but she saw the humor in his eyes and the smile on his face and she relaxed, laughing. "I guess I'm a little too pale to pull of being a La Push resident, huh?" He chuckled and she nodded. "I'm here with my friend Angela a few kids from school. I just moved here about a month ago, so it's kind of a get-to-know-the-people-and-place sort of thing."

"And?" he asked, holding his arms out to indicate the beach around him.

She shrugged, smirking. "Eh…it's okay." She laughed as he faked an expression of shock. "No, really. I'm finding myself warming up to the place. The sun shining for once kind of helps."

"Where are you from?"

Brooke smiled, rolling her eyes slightly, and shrugged, falling into step next the freakishly large Jacob Black, and once again launched into The Story of Brooke Davis.

And, she was amazed to realize that this time, she didn't mind so much telling it.

* * *

"Ang, can I ask you something?"

Brooke watched Angela peer over at her curiously, holding a hand politely in front of her mouth as she chewed her hamburger. They were sitting on a blanket before the roaring bonfire, watching the boys wrestle or toss a football back and forth, and she'd been dwelling on the question for the last ten minutes. She just wasn't sure if she really wanted to know the answer.

"Did you know Bella?"

Angela blinked in stunned surprise for a moment before she recovered, nodding as she swallowed her bite. "Yeah," she said softly, wiping her fingers on the napkin in her lap. "For the little bit of time she was here, I did." She looked at her. "Why do you ask?"

Brook lifted one bare shoulder in response, biting her lower lip as she stared into the burning logs. "No reason in particular," she murmured. Smiling softly, she looked over at her friend. "Edward doesn't really talk about her. But I know that she was a pretty big deal to him and to the rest of Cullens. I don't doubt Edward, or anything like that," she said when she caught the question in Angela's eyes. "I was just…wondering what she was like."

Angela nodded, smiling softly, and shrugged, swiping at a strand of hair that was blowing in the mid-afternoon breeze. "She was quiet," she said, chuckling. "Nothing like you." She grinned when Brooke rolled her eyes and made a face at her. "She was nice. A bit…closed off, I guess is the best way to put it. Kind of a wallflower. She didn't want to be here in Forks. She came to keep her dad company. Chief Swan, you met him right?"

Brooke frowned, sliding her legs underneath her on the blanket. "Chief Swan? Really?" _Bella Swan, huh? At least now I knew her full name._

"Yeah. He was kind of broken up when she decided to move to Florida with her mom and step dad. But I guess the whole arrangement was temporary anyway, so he got over it pretty quickly." She shrugged again. "Anyway, Bella wasn't really around long enough to really get to know her. She didn't really interject herself into groups or anything. She was pretty content just being dragged along, I guess, but didn't really go out of her way to make an impression."

Brooke nodded, taking every detail into consideration. "What about with Edward? I mean…I know they dated, but…"

"That was a surprise," Angela laughed. "Edward and Bella kind of hated each other at first. Or maybe they just didn't understand each other, who knows. Anyway….they dated, but it only lasted a couple of weeks before she left." She looked over at Brooke, her smile softening when she saw the brunette's troubled expression. "He didn't look at Bella the way he looks at you, Brooke. I really don't think you have a thing to worry about."

Brooke smiled softly, nodding as she glanced over. "I know," she nearly whispered, wrapping her arms around her waist. "Really, Angela, I know. It's just…old feelings, I guess. They're kind of hard to fight down once you've lived through them."

"Lucas, right?"

She nodded, remembering that she'd told Angela just about everything when it came to the Brooke/Lucas/Peyton twisted love triangle.

"See, there's just one major difference," Angela went on, grinning. "Lucas is a douche. Edward isn't. Ta-da!"

She laughed, shaking her head, and wrapped her arms around the slender brunette, grinning. "Thanks, Ang," she whispered.

"No problem," Angela replied, returning the embrace with just as much fervor. They pulled apart, and she glanced at her watch. "We'd better get going. I'm supposed to watch the twins all day tomorrow, and they're on this early morning binge, which means I'll get no sleep whatsoever if I don't get home soon."She rose to her feet, brushing the sand off her backside as she stood. "I'll go tell the guys we're heading out. Grab the blanket and stuff and I'll meet you at the car?"

"Sure," Brooke nodded, watching her friend sprint over to Ben and Tyler, who were busy tossing a football and only paused when she put her hand on her boyfriend's arm. Sighing, she pulled the blanket off the sand-covered ground, shaking it out gently as she folded it over her arm.

"Proved to be too much for you after all, huh, Davis?"

She turned at the sound of Jacob Black's voice, and she smiled, shrugging. "I guess we're not all cut out for the Rez life," she cracked, rolling her eyes at his grin. "It's getting pretty late and Angela has to be up tomorrow morning. I'm pretty bushed anyway."

Jacob nodding, crossing his thick arms over his bare chest and took a few steps towards her. "You'll come back though, right?" he asked, grinning, his white teeth flashing like lighting against his russet face. "You know…if you think you can handle it."

Brooke laughed, shifting her bag on her shoulder. "Sure, maybe in another five years, you know…when the sun shines again."

"Ah, it's not so bad," he interjected. "We keep a fire going, move into someone's house if it gets too cold. When you live on this side of the country, you learn to adapt." He grinned boyishly at her. "Sometimes it's more fun when there's not so much sun."

"Really?" she asked doubtfully, raising her eyebrow in question."You'll just have to stop by and see."

She laughed, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Is that an open invitation?"

Jacob nodded, shrugging. "I'll keep you posted for the next Rez Rave." He grinned. "But you have to promise to come."

She nodded, smiling. "Promise." She looked over her shoulder when Angela called her name, and she turned back to Jacob, her hand raising in a good-bye wave. "It was great hanging out with you for the afternoon, Jake," she said, smiling. "Catch you later."

She made her way across the beach toward the makeshift parking lot, and she couldn't help but feel an odd feeling when Jacob Black's fading voice called out from behind her.

"I'm counting on it, Brooke Davis."

* * *

Nearly two hours after Angela had dropped her off at her doorstep, Brooke was curled up on her plush couch, Breakfast at Tiffany's playing on the flat screen TV across the room. She lifted her hands from underneath her blanket, glancing at the screen of her cell phone for the tenth time.

Still no word from Edward.

She sighed, tossing her phone on the end table at her side, and turned her attention back to the TV, watching as George Peppard expressed his love to Audrey Hepburn even as she turned him down. She sighed as she watched the cab carrying Audrey stop suddenly and she rushed out into the pouring ran, calling for her nameless cat and ending up in her true love's arms amidst the busy streets of New York.

"Yeah…because life is REALLY that easy," she murmured under her breath, debating between love and hate when it came to her favorite movie.

A deep chuckle from behind her followed her quiet comment, and she jumped, spinning around in her seat.

Edward stood in the hallway behind her, that perfect crooked smile on his pale face as his eyes met hers.

Brooke let out a sigh of relief, but quickly smashed down her joy at seeing him and narrowed her eyes.

"Didn't we just have a conversation about how it's not cool to sneak up on a girl?" she asked, tapping her fingers on the back of the couch.

Edward grinned, running a hand through his wind-strewn hair, and made his way to the couch, leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. "Sorry."

She smiled, looking up at him, and shrugged. "You're forgiven."

He laughed, easily lifting himself over the back of the couch and plopping down next to her, pulling her against his chest in one, quick motion. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, entwining his fingers with hers. "Now why are you angry at the movie?"

Brooke frowned, glancing up at him. "Why would I be mad at Audrey and George?"

Edward grinned, amused at the fact that she referred to the movie in terms of the actors, and motioned to the TV. "You were complaining that life's not really that easy."

"And that means I'm angry at it?" When he looked at her, she just shrugged. "I'm not. I just sometimes hate that movies and TV portray life in such easy and conventional manners. It's ridiculous and misleading. Things like that don't actually end up that way most of the time."

Edward was silent for a moment, his thumb tracing patterns on the top of her hand. "So…what does that make us?"

Brooke snorted softly, craning her head up to peer at him. "Edward, you're a vampire. Nothing about the two of us is easy or conventional. Hence, my point."

He laughed, shaking his head, and stretched his legs out under the table.

They sat that way as the credits rolled across the screen, just enjoying the silence, before Brooke spoke again.

"When did you get back?"

"Just now," he replied, pressing his face into her hair and inhaling deeply. "I headed back earlier than my family after I listened to a message on my phone."

Brooke stilled against him, feeling herself blush when she remembered the pathetic message she'd left him earlier in the evening. "Oh?"

"Mmm-hmm. Something about it just made me want to return quicker than planned." He waited, and when she had still remained silent, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Thank you for it, though. I'm finding that I could spend the rest of eternity just listening to the sound of your voice."

Brooke sighed, pulling away from him and smiling at him sheepishly. "So you don't think I'm a pathetic, clingy girlfriend?"

He laughed, cupping her face in the palm of his hand, and brought their lips together again, feather-light and gentle. "Yes," he said, smiling when her brow furrowed at him. "But I'm also a pathetic, clingy boyfriend, so I suppose they even themselves out." He smiled, tracing the curve of her cheekbone with his thumb. "You are my life now, Brooke," he said softly, pressing his forehead against hers. "Nothing else matters apart from that."

Brooke felt her heart leap into her throat at his words, and she bit her lip to keep herself from pouring out her true feelings to him and embarrassing herself even more. _He didn't actually SAY the words, Davis,_ she thought. _Don't read too far into it._

She smiled at him, her arm encircling his neck and bringing his face to hers once more, and just let herself dwell in the happiness she felt at that moment.

Like he said…

Nothing else mattered.

* * *

**Aww…Bredward moment! **

**Hopefully this chapter made up for the long wait inbetween posts. I promise not to wait so long to update again. **

**You guys are amazing, and I hope you liked it! Let me know!**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Stand in the Rain**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Schwann and Meyer…darn those geniuses.**

* * *

Teflon was a liar.

Brooke gritted her teeth as she scrubbed at the baking sheet in her soap filled sink, cursing under her breath when no matter of force would remove the baked batter from its surface. She let out an irritated shout and threw it into the sink with a muted bang, shutting her eyes as the soapy bubbles and water splashed into the air.

"Non-stick pan, my ass," she muttered, reaching for the dishtowel on the counter and quickly running it down her face. She sighed, tossing it in a crumbled ball back to the counter, and putting her fisted hands on her hips. "You just had to have a sweet tooth, didn't you, Brooke? Just had to make some cookies. Now look at the mess. You see what you and your hair-brained schemes get into?"

She threw her head back and looked around the disaster area that was once her kitchen. She had opened the window slightly to help lessen the clouds of smoke that were billowing to her ceiling, relieved that they hadn't set off her fire alarm. Batter smeared mixing bowls and wooden spoons were scattered across the countertops, leaving gooey puddles flowing underneath them. Her stove was covered in tin foil and batter, and the dark, charred round objects masquerading as cookies now lied in a pile in her trashcan.

Martha Stewart, she was not.

She shrugged, pursing her lips at the damage. "Which is why God invented diners."

She made her way into her living room, her booted heels clicking against the tile floor until they stepped onto the carpet, and she picked up the sweater that was draped across the back of the recliner, shrugging her arms through the sleeves before turning to search for her keys.

A faint chirping from the coffee table drew her attention first, and she peered down at her cell phone as its screen lit up with a new text message. Reaching for it, she quickly flipped it open when she read Alice's name, and she frowned as her eyes scanned the short message.

_Be nice._

"Okay," Brooke said, frowning down at her phone as if it would magically elaborate her friend's ominous message.

A knock at her front door made her jump slightly, and her hazel eyes narrowed from the phone to the door, Alice's gift in the back of her mind. Flipping the phone shut, she shoved it in the back pocket of her jeans and slowly made her way across the room to the door. Her fingers wrapped themselves around the doorknob, and she twisted it quickly, pulling the door open and peering curiously outside.

She froze, her hand falling from the doorknob and smacking lightly against her hip. She felt her lips moving silently, unable to form the words she knew she should say--knew that she wanted to say. She shifted on her feet slightly, shaking herself out of her shock, and leaned heavily against the door.

"Peyton."

Peyton Sawyer smiled uncertainly on the doorstep, her blonde, curly hair seeming to shine under the glow of the overhead lights of the porch. Her usual rocker T-shirt and torn jeans were slightly damp, water-stained from the rain that was so constant in Forks. Rain that Brooke herself was so used to now, but knowing that it must seem so unusual to her friend.

Brooke's eyes traveled down Peyton's form, her eyes locking in on the cane that the blonde was leaning heavily on, and she steeled herself from the wash of emotions brewing inside her. She raised her eyes to meet her friend's, trying to remember the words Edward had said softly to her weeks before, and relied on them for the strength to remain standing.

Peyton's smile grew slightly, her leather jacket covered shoulders lifting slightly in a hug. "You going to let me in or what, Davis?" she asked, her so-familiar voice light and teasing, a sharp contrast to the emotions written on her face. "It's freezing and wet out here."

Brooke shook her head slightly, raising a hand to touch the side of her head, and nodded, taking a step back. "Yeah, yeah, of course," she stammered, opening the door wider to allow her friend entrance.

She watched Peyton step over the threshold, trying to keep her gaze from traveling to the black cane that preceded her every step, and turned away to shut the door behind her. She let her hands rest on the doorframe for a long moment, taking a deep, steadying breath, before she turned around, her hands slipping into the back pockets of her jeans.

Peyton was standing by the couch, her blue eyes taking in the apartment around them, before they fell on her face. She cocked her head to the side and smiled, the one hand not grasping the cane slipping into the pocket of her jacket.

Brooke shifted on her feet, biting her bottom lip. "Um…what are you…I mean…how did you know where I was?"

Peyton laughed, rolling her eyes. "Mouth folds like a cheap suit."

She laughed, running a hand through her hair. "Yeah, he doesn't hold up well under torture."

They shared a soft laugh together, and for a second Brooke could imagine that nothing had changed between them. That they were just joking around with each other like they used to, oblivious to any jealousy or anger or bitterness that could possibly plague their life-long friendship.

Then her eyes fell once more to the cane, and her illusion faded.

"So…Forks, Washington," Peyton said, leaning carefully against the sofa at her back. "You know this is the rainiest place in America, right?"

Brooke nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I kind of got that after the first few weeks." She watched Peyton nod, shrugging, and felt the smile slip from her face. "Peyton, what are you doing here?"

Peyton looked at her, her shoulders lifting in a shrug as she sank further back onto the arm of sofa. "You didn't really expect me to just call you back, did you? I mean…call me crazy, Brooke, but maybe I wanted to talk to you face-to-face. I mean…I haven't heard from you in, what, two months? And then, out of nowhere, I get this voicemail that's all remorseful and sorry and unbelievable sad, and all I want to do is see my best friend and talk things out…and I didn't even know where you were. Then Mouth said he'd talked to you and after I got it out of him and a hell of a lot of convincing to Larry, I tracked down this hole in the wall town and flew--which, by the way, has NOT gotten any easier in the last few years--halfway across the country, rent a car, and traipse through mud and water to stand at your door." She took a deep breath, looking over at her friend. "And, yeah, that was probably a lot of rambling and nonsense, but you try it when your best friend just up and disappears without a word."

Brooke dropped her gaze to the floor, shrugging. "I'm sorry, Peyton," she said softly.

"No, Brooke, that's not what I came here for," Peyton said, shaking her head. "I didn't come here for an apology, because I sure as hell don't need one. There's nothing to apologize for, despite what you and your crazy-ass mind thinks. You didn't do anything wrong."

Brooke shook her head, looking at her. "I did, Peyton," she said, fighting back the tears she could feel burning in her eyes. "I did do something wrong, and I'm so sorry."

"Why?"

She shrugged, biting her lip to keep the sob from slipping out. "Because I shouldn't have left you there. I thought you were behind me."

"Brooke--"

"No, I should have made sure. I should have checked. Instead I just kept running, like some coward."

Peyton laughed suddenly, running a hand through her hair. "Brooke, a freaking gun had just went off. You would have been an idiot to _not_ run."

Brooke shook her head, swiping quickly at the tears that were making their way down her cheeks. "I still should have checked."

Peyton sighed, shaking her head. "Okay…Brooke, you're my best friend. Do you want to know what made me feel better when I was trapped in that library?" The brunette shrugged. "It was knowing, 'Brooke's okay, you know? My best friend, she's safe!' Knowing that you were okay helped me fight through my fear, B. Davis."

Brooke sighed, smiling softly as she shook her head. "I love you for that, P. Sawyer. I really do. But there was something else that helped you feel better and fight through your fear." She shrugged when Peyton looked away from her for a second. "I can't really hold it against him, can I? I mean, the boy I loved was protecting the girl I love…and the girl that he loves, too."

"Brooke--"

"We both know it's true, Peyton," she said softly. "All three of us could play the denial game as much as we wanted, but the hard truth was always right there."

A shuffling sound made her look up, and she took a few hurried steps towards Peyton when she saw the blonde struggling to her feet. She reached out and grasped her arms tightly, scolding her, but Peyton shook her head, her hands gripping her shoulders.

"I want you to listen to me," she said, leaning down slightly so they were at eye level. "I care about Lucas. And I always will. But he is insanely in love with you. And you know what? So am I. You're my Brooke." She squeezed Brooke's shoulders with a smile, laughing when it brought a soft chuckle out of her friend. "I'm not going to hurt you again."

Brooke nodded, sniffling. "Good, 'cause I really don't want to hurt again."

Peyton laughed, tugging her closer. "Come here," she said, shaking her head as she wrapped her in her arms, smiling when she felt Brooke return to hug. "You're something, you know that? I'm the one that gets shot, and you need consoling." She felt Brooke laugh, and she grinned. "Jesus, we could have done this back in Tree Hill, you didn't have to go a million miles away."

Brooke laughed, pulling back to shove her friend away slightly. "What the hell, Peyton, why are even out here?" she asked, pointing to the cane and her leg. "Should you even be climbing the stairs?"

Peyton only rolled her blue eyes, her blonde curls nearly bouncing as she shook her head. "Like I could--"

"Possibly leave me," Brooke finished, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're still a dumb ass bottle-blonde, but that's why I love you." She smiled, reaching out to gently pat her friend's arm. "Really, Peyton. It's so great to see you. And the fact that you flew 30,000 feet about the ground just to put me in my place means so much more than you'll ever know."

Peyton scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "You will owe me for the rest of eternity, Davis," she said, narrowing her eyes. "I left in such a hurry I couldn't get anything to knock me out. So not only have I broken seven out of ten nails, I'm pretty sure my terrified ramblings traumatized some poor kid in the seat next to me."

Brooke laughed, shaking her head, and couldn't help how amazing it felt--to share a laugh with her best friend again.

"What do you mean 'loved?'"

She looked up, meeting Peyton's inquisitive gaze. "What?"

Peyton shrugged. "You said 'the boy I loved,' when you referred to Lucas. Past tense." She watched Brooke bit her lower lip slightly, an obvious sign of her friend's discomfort. "Brooke…what's going on?"

Brooke sighed, running a hand through her dark hair. What was going on? Oh, how she wanted to tell Peyton everything--about Edward and Alice and their family, the attempted bank heist, everything she'd learned over the last few months. She wanted her best friend to laugh with her about Alice and her overpowering will to shop; about Emmett and Jasper, and her near-throw down with Rosalie. About Carlisle and Esme, and how it was so unbelievable to her that two vampire parents could make her feel so…at home. To make her feel like she belonged. About how Edward made her heart pound and how she felt so completely lost when he wasn't with her.

But looking at her friend now, she knew that she couldn't. She couldn't tell Peyton everything.

She smiled. "P. Sawyer, you wouldn't believe me if I told you," she said, laughing. She shrugged. "But we've got a lot of catching up to do. And there just happens to be this little hole in the wall diner in this little hole in the wall town that serves the BEST apple pie. Seriously, Peyton, it gives Karen's a run for the money."

Peyton grinned, laughing, and straightened to her full height, grabbing her cane and linking her arm through Brooke's at the same time. "Just like old times, B. Davis," she said softly.

Brooke smiled, pulling open the door and motioning for the blonde to go first. She reached for her keys just as her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. Closing the door behind her, she flipped the phone open, scanning the text message that popped up on the screen.

_You can thank me later!_

She chuckled softly, locking the door and pocketing the phone in the same motion. "Thanks, Alice," she said softly, shaking her head as she turned on her heel, skipping across the sidewalk to where Peyton was leaning against the railing. She grinned, gently jumping to her side and throwing an arm around her shoulder.

Just like old times.

* * *

While Brooke and Peyton laughed and joked as they climbed into the car, a shadowed figure watched them from the thick forest next to the apartment complex.

Dark, blood red eyes narrowed with their every movement.

Even from her position, she could smell the bastard on her.

He'd claimed a new mate…

A perfectly sculpted eyebrow arched as the brunette pulled out of the parking lot and disappeared into the rainy background.

A cold, evil smile crept across her pale face.

_Let the games begin…_

* * *

**Man…that was awhile since my last update, huh? Hope this one was good--I know it's a lot shorter than my other posts, but the Breyton reunion just didn't seem to meld well with the next chapter. So I just divided them into two!**

**And the plot thickens with the appearance of a shadowed figure…(though I'm sure you guys know who it is :p).**

**Review, and let me know what you guys think!**

**Until next time, my dahlinks!!**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Stand in the Rain**

**A.N. So…watched Remember Me. For lack of a better term, I was left speechless. Seriously…it was one of the best movies I think I've ever seen. And not just because Rob looked like sex on a stick in it. Which he did. But the movie was really good, too. Anyway…the entire reason for that note was that I have unashamedly stolen a scene from that movie, and shaped it to fit this story. Because, honestly, it would have been so much hotter if it was between Rob and Sophia. Really.**

**Thanks to everyone for not giving up on this story! Sorry for the delay!**

**Disclaimer: As always…I own nothing. Curses.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You're not coming back, are you?"

Brooke opened her eyes in her darkened bedroom, turning her head to take in her friend's crestfallen profile next to her. The moonlight slipping between her blinds cast a shine over Peyton's face, and her blue eyes were turned towards her.

Brooke shrugged, turning back to gaze at the ceiling. "I don't think so, Peyton," she whispered, her fingers pulling a loose thread in her quilt. She felt the blonde next to her sigh. "I'm sorry…I just…I need to see if I can make it work here." Her statement was met with silence, and she sighed, closing her eyes. "Peyton…you have no idea how much I miss you. And Haley and Nathan. Mouth…I mean…you guys are my family. But Forks…as completely insane as it may sound…this place just…FEELS like home. You know?"

Peyton chuckled. "And it has absolutely nothing to do Edward?"

At the mention of his name, Brooke couldn't stop the smile that crept across her face, and from her friend's laughter, she knew it wasn't hidden in the darkness. "Maybe it has EVERYTHING to do with Edward," she whispered, staring at the ceiling. "Well, not just Edward. Alice and Esme and Carlisle…and Emmett, Peyton, you would like him." Peyton nodded next to her, silent. "The last few of months have just been so overwhelmingly crazy. My mind hasn't kept still in what seems like forever. It's like I was always thinking and worrying and just TRYING so hard to be everything that everyone needed me to be. And for the first time in I don't know how long…it's like I don't have to be." She sighed, shrugging. "I've just never felt this…safe…before, Peyton. Can you understand that?"

Staring at the ceiling, Peyton listened as her friend spoke softly about the life she'd built in this tiny rainy town, and she couldn't help the sting of tears that plagued her as her speech continued.

Could she understand how one person could make you feel safer than anything? How just being around someone could make the noise in your head quiet down to a silent whisper, making that peaceful feeling finally in reach?

She could.

And the sting of tears just reminded her of that fact.

"Yeah," she said softly, turning to look at Brooke. "Yeah, I can understand that."

Brooke looked at her, her hazel eyes imploring her to see what she was trying to say. "I don't want to lose that," she whispered, unshed tears shining in her eyes. "The feeling that I finally belong somewhere; that I'm finally where I'm supposed to be…"

Peyton nodded, letting out a slow breath. "Maybe you are," she said, leaning up on her elbow and resting her head in her hand. "I mean, come on, everybody knew you weren't meant for Tree Hill. Some rinky-dink town in North Carolina is nowhere for Brooke Davis. Though some rinky-dink town in Washington might not be much better…" She laughed as Brooke smiled, and she shrugged. "But who knows. Maybe Forks is it. I do know, though, that I've never seen you so animated than when you were telling me about Edward. I mean, if this guy can just swoop in and suddenly turn you back into the Brooke Penelope Davis that I knew when we were nine…who knows, you know? Maybe it took something as devastating as the shooting to show all of us where we belong."

Letting out a small sigh of relief, Brooke smiled softly at her friend, incredibly overjoyed at the fact that, like when they were little, Peyton could so easily see her side of things and come to much of the same conclusion that she did.

Peyton saw the look on her friend's face, and she smiled. "You're still my best friend, Brooke Davis," she said. "No matter who far away you are."

Brooke nodded, closing her eyes, and smiled back. "You too, P. Sawyer."

And as the night drifted on, Brooke Davis fell into a peaceful sleep, knowing that her fear of losing her best friend had been foolish.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The ride to Port Angeles and the airport hadn't been a somber occasion, as Brooke had anticipated.

She and Peyton had woke up early, the blonde rolling her eyes when she repeated her promise to her father that she'd be back in Tree Hill in time for school on Monday. They'd ridden the long car ride with smiles on their faces, each taking a turn flipping the dial to the radio, playing the familiar game of asking a question and listening for the song that would be the answer.

When Peyton had asked what awaited her at Tree Hill High the next day, they had laughed when the lyrics to _Just Another Day in Paradise _poured from the speakers.

At the question as to what was happening between her and Edward, Brooke's face had broke into a grin that could only be described as "goofy," when Taylor Swift's voice had sang out "This love is difficult, but it's real."

Between laugher and jokes and unhindered teasing, the car ride went by much quicker than either had anticipated, and before they knew it, they were hugging at the departure gate.

"So, I'll spread the word you're alive," Peyton laughed, pulling back and quickly swiping at the tears that were shining in her eyes.

Brooke nodded, smiling, and pointed an accusatory finger at her. "Don't start crying, P. Sawyer," she warned, laughing. "You start and then I start and all hell breaks loose."

The blonde nodded, shaking her head. "Yeah, yeah," she said, smiling. She sighed, shifting her duffel bag on her shoulder as she tightened her grip on the cane at her side. "Things are going to be okay, Brooke. You know?" When the brunette arched an inquisitive eyebrow at her, she shrugged. "With you, here. Everything with Edward and Forks…and us. It'll all be okay."

Brooke smiled, crossing her arms over her chest. "Yeah, they will," she said softly. She glanced over her friend's shoulder at the decreasing line of passengers, and nodded. "You'd better get going." At her friend's delayed nod, she bit her lip when she felt the tears reemerging. "I love you, P. Sawyer." She smiled, reaching out and pulling the blonde into another hug. "Talk to him," she whispered softly. "I mean it, Peyton. He's always loved you…now help him see that."

Peyton shut her eyes as her friend spoke softly, laughing. "Good God, I've got to meet this Edward guy," she said, pulling back and swiping at a stray tear. "He's broken the twisted Brooke-Lucas-Peyton triangle in a matter of months." Brooke laughed, nodding. She sighed, tilting her head. "We're going to be okay."

Brooke smiled, nodding again. "Yeah," she said quietly. "Yeah, we are."

They shared a smile before a voice over the PA announced the last boarding call to Charlotte, North Carolina. Peyton sighed, slinging her carry-on bag over her shoulder as she tightened her grip on the cane. She lifted her hand in a farewell wave, taking a few small steps backwards.

Brooke returned the wave, her free hand sliding into the back pocket of her jeans, and watched as the blonde turned and made her way to the gate, handing her ticket to the attendant.

With one last look over her shoulder--a nod and a wave--Peyton Sawyer disappeared into the terminal.

Brooke let out a small sigh, shifting on her feet slightly in the busy airport. She turned on her heel and strode to the large, streak less window that overlooked the runway. She had no idea which plane Peyton was on. And she didn't know why she hadn't headed back out into the rainy environment outside the airport. But she stood at that window and waited until every plane had departed and disappeared into the sky.

Then she finally let herself cry.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm fine," Brooke said for the fourth time in the last half hour.

She across the kitchen at Edward as he leaned his elbows against the kitchen counter, his pale, flawless face peering over at her with an intensity that made her heart thunder.

He'd asked if she was alright from the moment she'd gotten home to find him waiting at her door, and even though she'd pushed that she was fine, she'd let him envelop her in his strong arms and lull her into a strange sense of calm.

And she was fine, she told herself. She and Peyton had mended their broken friendship--had it ever really been broken? Maybe cracked a bit, but broken? She supposed it didn't matter now. Her best friend knew that she wasn't planning on going back to Tree Hill. She knew that she'd closed the book on that part of her life--at least the place. The people….no, the people she would never be able to close the door on. But the girl she was in that small, basketball-loving town was now a chapter that she felt she could put squarely behind her.

She looked over at Edward again, and sighed.

Now if she could just get him to believe that.

"Edward, really. I'm fine." She turned away from the sink, dropping her unwashed plate of spaghetti leftovers into the soapy water, and spread her arms out at her sides. "See? No bruises or cuts from crazy, cat-fight encounters. Peyton and I just talked things though--which, by the way, you encouraged, if I remember correctly."

His eyebrow merely arched slightly at her teasing tone, his face still impassive as he looked at her.

She sighed. "Okay, so maybe I'm a little wound up, but if you had half in inkling of the kind of history that exists between me and Peyton…" She swiped at her bangs, shrugging. "I just expected the whole thing to happen over the phone. You know, that's easier. You don't have to deal with the faces and the tears and the…everything that goes along with talking face-to-face. So maybe it was a just a bit more taxing than what I was expecting, but I am okay. Peyton and I both expressed the feelings that we'd kind of been holding back with, and now we're right as rain." She frowned. "Whatever that means."

Edward's lips twitched up into a smile.

"So…you can stop doing the whole 'hovering, overprotective boyfriend' thing. Because Brooke Davis is good. Brooke Davis is better than good. She is guiltless."

Still, Edward remained silent.

"What? What's with the whole silence thing? Is it part of the whole vampire thing? Like, 'I'll keep quiet because even though I'm convinced you're telling the truth, really you're lying?' Because, newsflash--I am telling the truth. Seriously."

Edward simply stood there, his face betraying just how much amusement he was experiencing at her tirade, and she glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest as she took two slow steps towards him.

"Fine," she said, smirking. "Fine, you're a big, bad ass vampire, being all silent and brooding and creepy. Just like in the movies. But…you know what they don't show happening in those movies, Mr. Cullen?"

She stopped next to him, looking up into his pale face and seeing his brow furrow in confusion, and she smiled, enjoying the fact that he couldn't read her mind. She reached to the stove next to her, grabbing the handles on the large cooking pot that sat on the long-cooled burner. With a grin, she tossed the now lukewarm water at Edward, shutting her eyes as a few droplets back-splashed onto her.

Silence followed, and she opened her eyes, chuckling softly as she replaced the pot on the burner.

Edward stood in the same position, his elbows on the counter behind him. His bronze hair was now matted to his head, water droplets glistening from the ends and trailing down his sculpted face. Stray bits of limp noodles adorned his shoulders and even his hair. His gray t-shirt was now damp along the torso, clinging to his muscled chest slightly.

Brooke took a step back, raising a hand to her mouth the smother the giggles that she just couldn't stop now.

His topaz eyes were wide with shock as he stared at her, which only made her laugh harder.

Suddenly, his face broke into a grin, and before she could blink she found herself hoisted over his shoulder. She shrieked, laughing, and kicked her feet when he started a path down the hall.

"Edward! Put me down, you freak!"

He laughed, shaking his head, and continued down the hallway, her half-hearted slaps to his back and shoulders going unheeded as he pushed open her bedroom door and headed towards the bathroom. Carefully, he swung her into the bathtub and turned on the shower head in one quick movement, aiming the flow of water directly at her. She shrieked, her hands reaching up to wrap around his around the handle, and he couldn't help but laugh at the look on her face.

"No," Brooke laughed, bracing her feet against the slippery ceramic of the bathtub as she fought a losing battle against the vampire for control over the shower head. She swiped at the mess of damp hair that now hung around her face, and she stepped closer to him the small tub. She kicked her eyebrow when a thought occurred to her, and she stared at him, smiling. She could see his eyes narrow in suspicion, and she stepped closer, pressing her body against his gently. She let her fingers trail along the bones of his wrist, and heard his sharp intake of breath. Feeling his grip weaken, she grinned and turned the nozzle in his direction, laughing with the spray of water him in directly in the face.

"Say uncle!" she cried, tearing the "weapon" from his hands and turning the spray up to a higher frequency. She watched as a wide smile spread across his face, the realization that his plan had backfired in every way possible, and she grinned.

He shook his head, his hair matted to his forehead. "Uncle," he said, holding up his hands.

Brooke took a step towards him, the nozzle still leveled at his face, amazed at how he could speak and look at her despite the flow of water. "Say 'Brooke is queen,'" she said, kicking her eyebrow at him again.

He laughed. "Brooke is queen," he repeated, finding himself taking a small step towards her in the enclosed space.

Brooke felt her breathing catch as she looked up into his face, and she fought to keep her hands steady as she took a step closer to him, her head tilting up to stare into his eyes. She let the nozzle drop slightly so it splashed against the wall next to them, and she felt his cold hands tracing their way up her arms, leaving a trial of goosebumps as they went. She shuddered, watching the water drip off his perfect face even as she felt it fall off her own. She leaned her face up towards his. "Tell me you love me," she whispered, searching the entirety of his face for a reaction.

She watched as his eyes seemed to soften, even as they appeared so much more conflicted than she'd ever seen them before. She froze, suddenly afraid. Had she just spoiled everything? She hadn't meant to say that, not really. She'd known for awhile now that, beyond a doubt, she was madly in love with Edward Cullen. It was just a fact that she'd accepted. And, of course, she'd hoped that the feeling was mutual. But the way he was looking at her, as if she'd just asked him to commit some horrible, terrible act…

He tilted his head down, pressing his forehead against hers as he looked into her eyes. "I love you," he said softly, tracing her cheek with the back of his hand as he spoke.

Brooke blinked, taken aback slightly, and looked up at him, feeling the shower head slip from her grasp and fall the floor with a resonating thump. She stood up on her the tips of her toes, crushing her lips to his without warning, and she felt his arms wrap tightly around her waist to keep her from slipping on the damp floor. She clung to him, their wet body and clothes forgotten as she repeated the words he'd just spoken in her head.

_I love you. I love you._

Gasping for breath, she broke the kiss, pressing her forehead against his again. She smiled, feeling his fingers tracing pattern on her back. "I love you, too," she whispered.

She felt him nod, and then his lips met hers again, more gentle and subdued--a kiss of love and adoration.

The kind of kiss she'd waited 18 years to get.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**One word: FLUFF!!**

**So yeah…that scene was one of my favorites from Remember Me, and after I saw it, I just knew that I had to Bredward it as much as I could. So…hopefully, for those of you who have seen it, I did it justice. And for those of you who haven't…well….now you've got a Brooke/Edward moment to cherish!**

**Let me know what you lovely reviewers think! I promise to not wait so long before the next update…especially since the happy little bubble our two lovebirds are in at the moment may not last all that long….**

**Dun-dun-dun!!**

**Let me know what you guys thought! Until next time, my dears!**


End file.
